


Бескрайнее море, пустынный горизонт

by Make_believe_world



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Шерлок возвращается в Лондон спустя десять лет после падения и обнаруживает, что Джон больше там не живёт. Джон осел на побережье, овдовел и растит семилетнего сына. Для Шерлока в его новом мире может не оказаться места, но тот не намерен сдаться так просто.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Shipless Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682743) by [myswordfishmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myswordfishmind/pseuds/myswordfishmind). 



> Беты [toxicatta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicatta//) и Elena Bu
> 
> [Обложка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329009)
> 
> Оригинальное название – слова из песни [Song To The Siren](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b49YfsjXw5E) by Tim Buckley

Море искалечит — суша излечит

Суша искалечит — море излечит

Испанская пословица

 

Шерлок точно рассчитал, когда появиться. Толпа уже недостаточно трезвая, чтобы прятать заначки, но ещё не настолько под кайфом, чтобы пожадничать и не угостить симпатичного юношу парой дорожек. Ему двадцать два, и он на мели, потому что Майкрофт давным-давно понял: он зашел слишком далеко, чтобы предпочесть еду косяку, а сейчас ради него готов пожертвовать даже одиночеством.

Вечеринка в самом разгаре, но Шерлок быстро находит взглядом группу студентов с дорожками из алюминиевой фольги и трубочками из новеньких, хрустящих, только из банкомата двадцаток. Дорожки тянут на полграмма каждая — будет совсем не удивительно, если к ночи какая-нибудь девушка схлопочет передозировку, но его это не слишком беспокоит: он ни за кого не отвечает. Обычно задарма можно только затянуться пущенным по кругу косячком, но он как-то попробовал и больше не хочет: мысли ломаются на части, буквы перемешиваются и теряются в пыли, когнитивные способности замедляются настолько, что пропадает ощущение самого времени, афазийный язык едва ворочается. Но Шерлоку выпросить дозу до смешного просто: достаточно приятно улыбнуться, нежно глянуть, бросить пару двусмысленных шуток, и вот уже его кожа — это овечья шерсть, надежно скрывающая клыки и когти. Вскоре он уже выплывает из толпы, падает на кушетку и зажигает сигарету, позволяя пеплу просыпаться на пол. Сердце бешено грохочет где-то в глотке, под веками пульсируют нейроны, а в сознании всплывают беспорядочные числа и переменные и пытаются выстроиться в правильном порядке уравнения, над которым он бился дома. Обычно разум разгоняется до неконтролируемой скорости, а идеи раздувают мозг, как воздушный шар, лишают воздуха, до тех пор пока не понадобится другой вид стимуляции — чтобы вернуться на землю и не позволить сознанию рассыпаться в философском космосе. Когда-то хватало скрипки: она помогала держать мысли в узде и следила за оркестровкой мыслительных процессов. Потом в ход пошли сигареты — огонь позволял мозгу угнаться за мыслями, — а еще они занимали руки, — но вскоре этого стало недостаточно. Кокаин — кокаин был то, что надо: скорость, гонка сердца, в кои-то веки поспевающего за мыслями. Если только знать, где достать порошок.

Он сидит на кушетке, докуривает сигарету до самого фильтра, пока она не обжигает губу, а в голове в это время бешено вертятся шестеренки механизма. Кушетка рядом прогибается. Шерлок пытается не обращать внимания, но рука прижимается к руке слишком плотно; он оборачивается и видит истощенную блондинку: на висках испарина, пряди волос выпали из пучка на затылке и висят вдоль лица. Она одурманена смесью кокаина с валиумом — это восхитительное сочетание ему только предстоит опробовать.

— Тебе не одиноко? — Шерлок раздумывает над тем, как скоро можно отсюда смотаться и не лишить себя возможности вернуться. Он не отвечает, и девушка падает на спинку, обнажая горло. И ни с того ни с сего спрашивает: — О ком ты подумаешь, когда мир пойдет ко дну?

Шерлок смотрит на нее, пытаясь подавить раздражение и уловить смысл слов сквозь грохот музыки и дурман наркотиков.

— О ком подумаю? С чего мне о ком-то думать? Не логичнее направить усилия разума на предотвращение условной катастрофы?

Девушка смеется.

— Не, чувак, так не по правилам. Всё, конец света, ничего не поделаешь. О ком ты подумаешь?

Вопрос настолько абсурдный, что Шерлок не сразу отвечает.

— Ни о ком я не буду думать. Какой смысл?

Девушка поворачивает голову и приоткрывает тонкие прорези глаз между накрашенных ресниц.

— Это самое грустное, что я когда-либо слышала, — со всей серьезностью произносит она. 

Шерлок поднимает брови, но ничего не говорит. Полчаса, и он сможет уйти, не привлекая внимания.

Тишину заполняет музыка, и вопрос утекает сквозь перегруженный разум. Музыка, движущиеся тела, химический дисбаланс, загадки и алгоритмы — все утекает. Шерлок уходит, позабыв вопрос, но не удалив его, и он остается в глубине сознания нерешенным уравнением, время от времени всплывая на поверхность и раздражая своей несуразностью.

О ком ты подумаешь, когда мир пойдет ко дну?

 


	2. Глава 1

Сон не идет. Каждый клочок кожи превратился в клубок шершавых, беспорядочных мыслей. Он достиг точки, когда отдых кажется чем-то далеким, реальность — сном, а сон — непостижимым идеалом.

Десять лет, три месяца и шесть дней.

Подо лбом дрожит холодное стекло иллюминатора. Небо снаружи потемнело в ожидании дождя. Под ними растянулись зеленые британские холмы, прорезанные трассами и присыпанные игрушечными коттеджами. Единственный признак жизни, — автомобили, словно паразиты, ползающие по брюху огромного дремлющего чудовища. Знакомые зеленые долины — а ведь он не видел их много лет. Наоборот, ощущение в груди болезненно родное. Ностальгия, думает он. Как старомодно. Но даже сама мысль о приближении к Лондону успокаивает жажду, о которой он даже не подозревал. Интересно, что там изменилось. Миллиарды различных мелочей, наверное, но столь незначительных, что они легко уместятся в его ладони, как разноцветные стеклянные шарики.

Уничтожение паутины Мориарти, несомненно, — венец его карьеры. Каждое мгновение жизни после тех двух смертей служило этой цели. Навязчивой идее. Страсти. Даже сон был посвящен ей. Словно шахматы наоборот: сперва король, затем свита и замок. Если целью игры было развлечение Шерлока, — что ж, игра удалась. Всю силу интеллекта, всю выносливость и душевное здоровье Шерлок положил на борьбу с воспоминанием о мертвеце, с необычайно плотным духом, борьбу, растянувшуюся на десять лет, три месяца и шесть дней. Из стратега он превратился в охотника.

Раньше он никогда не убивал, сколько бы об этом ни думал.

Более разрушительного наследства Мориарти не мог оставить.

Мысль о том, что все кончено, кажется непонятной шуткой. Хочется засмеяться, но где смеяться? С той минуты на краю вселенной, когда он прижимал к уху телефон, прошла целая жизнь. Вспоминается только плач и родной голос. И страх. Страх, что...

Но нет. С этим покончено. Все закончилось. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы посмаковать эту приятную мысль.

С нежным гудком гаснет табло «пристегните ремни», бестелесный голос объявляет посадку в Гатвике. Он слегка вздрагивает, предчувствуя надвигающуюся холодную волну Лондона.

Он дома.

Улыбка отдает горечью.

 

***

Английская осень резко бьет по Шерлоковому организму, который успел привыкнуть к экваториальному климату, богатому на дожди, но не на низкие температуры. Мориарти не гадил рядом с кормушкой, и большая часть его сети раскинулась в довольно экзотичных с точки зрения европейца странах, где судебная система коррумпирована сверху донизу — идеальный вариант для кого-то вроде Мориарти. Резкий ветер, от которого краснеют уши и нос, напоминает Шерлоку о пеших прогулках в детстве и местах преступлений, когда ночной холод с легкостью игнорировался ради окровавленного тела. Он укутался в толстый пуховик, так не вписывающийся в его обычный стиль одежды, потому что боялся и надеялся, что в пальто Джон его узнает. Глупость, конечно: чтобы узнать, Джон должен о нем думать, а он точно не думает.

Маленький и тихий английский городок, так не похожий на Лондон, Шерлок нашел сам. Городок пропитан морем и рыбой и плотно облеплен забегаловками — подходящее место, чтобы уйти на покой и растить детей, место, далекое от скорости и опасностей столицы. С ноющим сердцем Шерлок прошел вслед за Джоном к морю; каждый шаг от Бейкер-стрит был шагом от прежней жизни, в которую он должен был вернуться. Глупо, бросая вызов собственной логике, Шерлок все это время воображал Джона в окружении стен их общего дома, словно на старой фотокарточке, вечной и неизменной. На деле все оказалось не так. Время в который раз коварно его предало: человек, на которого он смотрит с расстояния ширины улицы, определенно изменился. Джон идет по улице, улыбаясь знакомой улыбкой, но углубившиеся вокруг глаз морщины в форме отпечатков вороньих лап, то, как он с интересном наклоняет голову к своему собеседнику — новая привычка, подцепленная у новых родных, — и толстый шарф вокруг шеи, раньше он их не носил, — всё это рассказывает Шерлоку историю, которую он не видел и не слышал; историю о людях, которые заботились о Джоне в его отсутствие; о горе и радости, что оставили следы на лице и руках — сейчас на руках перчатки, но они наверняка изменились так же, как и глаза. Ну и ребенок, конечно. Семи лет от роду, тут Шерлок об заклад побьется, волосы темнее Джоновых, и худой — наверняка его перерастет, — но с глазами Джона, подбородком Джона, носом Джона и — самое потрясающее — он рассказывает что-то (наверняка какой-то занимательный случай из школьной жизни) с теми же несомненно Джоновыми жестами и мимикой. Они не держатся за руки, но Джон явно глаз с него не спускает, а Шерлок, — это просто очевидно, — подглядывает разговор отца и сына. И взгляд не оторвать от этого ребенка, созданного из крови Джона и генов Джона, перемешанных с чужим, неизвестным фактором, что пропитал Джонову жизнь, когда Шерлок из нее ушел, и создал эти добродушные морщины вокруг Джонова рта, и этот наклон головы, и этого ребенка. Нелепой кажется сама мысль, что жизнь Джона изменилась так разительно, что он теперь отец и вдовец, очевидно, — очевидно из того, как они друг с другом держатся, и из того, что Джон каждый день забирает его из школы, несмотря на работу в больнице. Шерлок уже две недели ходит за Джоном по пятам, и кто угодно скажет, что на сбор информации он потратил времени более чем достаточно и сейчас ждет чего-то еще, чего-то нового и важного, что заставило бы его поверить: этот человек, так не похожий на его Джона, и есть Джон. Характер его вряд ли изменился, но в свете других кардинальных изменений это слабо успокаивает страх, от которого Шерлок, похоже, просто не может отмахнуться, сколько бы ни углублялся в логику. Дело в том, что дыра, которую он оставил в Джоновой жизни десять лет назад, сейчас надежно засыпана кладбищенской землей, и Шерлок уже не уверен, что у него хватит сил выбраться на поверхность. Давным-давно, когда они только встретились, Джон был таким открытым, что Шерлок легко проскользнул на свободное место, а сейчас у него семья, ну или, по крайней мере, половина семьи, и в ней вряд ли найдется место для воскресшего друга. И все же Шерлок здесь, не у Лестрада, или Майкрофта, или миссис Хадсон, или Молли, которая знает, что он жив, — он здесь, смотрит на человека, которого когда-то знал, и его сына, абсолютно ему не знакомого. Исправит ли его возвращение то, что он когда-то сломал, или принесет еще большие разрушения? Шерлок может предложить десятки возможных вариантов реакции Джона на его внезапное появление, большая часть из которых содержит лицевые повреждения, вероятнее всего, носа, что бы там ни говорила мисс Адлер. Но в погоне за знанием он никогда не избегал неопределенности, и выяснить, встретит ли его Джон гневно или радостно, можно только одним способом.

 

***

Время пол-одиннадцатого, и сын Джона, должно быть, уже спит, а сам Джон еще нет, потому что свет горит в кухне и гостиной, тогда как спальни тонут в темноте. Шерлок пялится на ставшую такой знакомой входную дверь. Он снова надел пальто, похожее на то, старое, в надежде, что знакомая нотка в его облике облегчит для Джона ситуацию.

Вряд ли это сработает.

Холод и глубокое изнеможение — результат жизни в подполье — погрузили Шерлока в странное оцепенение, словно оберегая от страха и осторожности. По правде сказать, терять ему нечего. Он медленно моргает, глядя на дом, и переходит улицу; слышен только шорох листьев под ногами да крики чайки вдалеке, которая, очевидно, перепутала время суток. Рассеянно замечает он то немногое, что можно понять из входных дверей домов вокруг него: что через два дома вниз по улице муж обнаружил, что жена ему изменяет, из трусости ничего не сказал, но буря грядет все равно; что над ребенком через три дома налево издеваются в школе, из-за этого родители обращаются с ним чрезмерно осторожно, и добром это не кончится; что в доме с грушевым деревом на заднем дворе недавно появился младенец, а его мать страдает от послеродовой депрессии; что двумя домами ниже терьер терроризирует соседей, но те слишком британцы, чтобы отреагировать чем-то, кроме пассивной агрессии. Силой воображения он нетерпеливо отмахивается от лишней информации, как от назойливых мух. Взялся за дело — так не отвлекайся. Силой воли вызывая уверенность, он дважды ударяет в деревянную дверь затянутыми в перчатку костяшками пальцев, лишая себя возможности подумать еще раз. Нельзя показывать слабость — в последние три года он усвоил это твердо — даже наедине с собой, ибо чаще всего мы сами себе злейшие враги.

И все же он успевает заметить, что не может сделать вдох.

Дверь открывается.

В последний раз он стоял так близко к Джону в день падения, когда они ссорились в Бартсе.

«Ты машина!»

...А сейчас он так уязвим и совсем беззащитен.

Лицо Джона в тени, но Шерлок все еще может воссоздать его выражение по памяти: широко раскрытые глаза, приоткрытый рот, испуганно дернувшаяся вперед в защитном жесте рука и другая, на деревянной раме, с побелевшими костяшками, борется с желанием захлопнуть дверь у него перед носом. На нем мягкий уютный свитер, а вот осанка далеко не столь доброжелательная. А глаза — глаза все такие же синие, все эти годы они жили у него в голове, и Шерлок впервые за ночь ощущает вспышку настоящей эмоции — страха. Или отчаяния. Он пытается представить, что видит перед собой Джон: высокую черную фигуру в пальто, с поднятым воротником, как напоминание о давнишнем разговоре; он немного загорел за границей, но от истощения скорее пожелтел, под глазами залегли круги — от привычки почти не спать избавиться оказалось не так-то просто. Волосы отросли достаточно, чтобы завиваться на затылке и над ушами, чистые, но абсолютно не ухоженные, и развеваются на ветру, как змеи на голове Медузы. На мгновение Джон цепенеет и совсем не двигается, а потом его будто бьет током, он дергается, врезается в столик у двери и опрокидывает на пол вазу с ключами и мелочью. Грохот раздается адский; Шерлок не вздрагивает только потому, что прикладывает к этому все усилия.

— Джон, — тихо произносит он, но слово воспринимается как атака. Джон отходит назад, мелко дыша и бормоча что-то себе под нос, щурится, рука в поиске пистолета стремительно мелькает за спину, плечи распрямляются, а ноги становятся в уверенную стойку — реакция солдата на опасность. Шерлока внезапно окатывает волной облегчения: это его Джон, Джон, который знает железно-масляный вкус битвы.

— Нет. Нет, я же тебя видел. Я видел тебя, ты не он, Шерлок умер, он... он... Кто ты?

— Джон...

— Нет, ты кто? — Джон перестает невнятно бормотать и последние слова почти выкрикивает. Шерлок не морщится, но сжимает кулаки и слышит скрип кожаных перчаток.

— Шерлок Холмс, — просто отвечает он, не ощущая в себе ни силы, ни безрассудства для чего-то более заковыристого. Джон качает головой, и блики света в его волосах скачут с пряди на прядь.

— Нет, это...

Но окончание фразы прерывает закутанная в голубую пижаму фигурка:

— А ну, отстань от папы!

Мальчик стоит между ними и кричит громко и с такой горячностью, что Шерлок пораженно замирает, смотрит в такие знакомые и одновременно незнакомые черты, искаженные страхом и злостью, и ощущает, как где-то глубоко-глубоко, куда никогда не проникал свет, внезапно возникла безнадежность. Никогда в жизни он с ней не сталкивался, и нельзя сказать, что его это беспокоило. Он с отвлеченным презрением наблюдал, как слепо люди загоняют себя в такие очевидно глупые и невыгодные ситуации, только чтобы хоть на мгновение избежать одиночества. Он никогда не хотел ничего подобного для себя и представить не мог, что пожертвует столь многим ради нескольких человек, и, тем не менее, последние десять лет провел именно так. Он, Шерлок Холмс, отказался от собственной жизни ради друзей. 

Как говорится, ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным.

А вышло, что люди, которых он защищал, больше в нем не нуждаются, они создали свои семьи, нашли кого защищать и кто будет защищать их, а Шерлок, так глупо полагавший обратное, бесконечно, абсолютно одинок.

— Джон, можешь думать обо мне что хочешь, только признай настоящее: я Шерлок Холмс, я жив, и я перед тобой. Вот тебе факты, и делай с ними что пожелаешь, — зло выпаливает он в попытке оборониться. Злость испаряется, стоит ему посмотреть на Джона. В комнате повисает тишина; Джон кладет ладони сыну на плечи и притягивает его ближе. Шерлок не отводит от Джона глаз, и наконец, наконец что-то в лице Джона меняется, и он отходит назад.

— Ладно, да... заходи.

— Но пап! — мальчик изгибается и смотрит на Джона снизу вверх.

— Ш-ш-ш, давай, Самсон, иди спать. Он... Я его знаю. Утром поговорим, тебе рано вставать. Все хорошо.

Джон ведет сына за плечи и бросает короткий взгляд на Шерлока; тот зашел в тепло без единого слова и закрыл за собой дверь. Он кивает в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, и Джон с ребенком уходят в спальню. Не сходя с места и не двигаясь, Шерлок внимательно осматривает комнату. Дом самый обычный. Справа гостиная. Стены заставлены книгами, среди которых много медицинских справочников и, с удивлением замечает Шерлок, несколько его старых томов по криминалистике. В центре кофейный столик, заваленный медицинскими журналами и игрушками, на нем чашка с остатками чая. Рядом пара кресел и диван, который наверняка раскладывается, принимая во внимание Джонову практичность. Телевизор явно превратился в предмет мебели. На стене морские пейзажи. Слева смежная кухня в форме полукруга и там же небольшой обеденный стол. Повсюду безделушки, игрушки и фотографии в рамках. Шерлок берет в руки одну из них и впервые получает возможность бросить взгляд на ту часть Джоновой жизни, в которой не было его. На глянцевой бумаге навсегда застыли кусочек пляжа, три человека и песочный замок; Джон сидит на коленях перед грудой мокрого песка и улыбается беззаботной солнечной улыбкой красавице напротив с ребенком на руках. Она улыбается в ответ, но бледная под ярким солнцем кожа наводит на мысли о болезни. И все же на снимке счастье, простое и человеческое, оно в покрытых солью волосах и перепачканной песком одежде. Шерлок ставит рамку обратно и отворачивает ее от себя. Когда он поднимает голову, Джон стоит в дверном проеме, что ведет в спальню, и не двигается, словно пораженный громом. Шерлок делает шаг вперед, но Джон отступает и, защищаясь, поднимает руки. Шерлок останавливается и кривит мину, но внутри у него все тревожно замирает.

— Как? — наконец произносит Джон, и Шерлоку чуть полегче: ему дали шанс все объяснить. И он объясняет. Тихим спокойным голосом он рассказывает Джону историю, что, за незначительными изменениями, все эти годы существовала только в его голове. Рассказывает про их последний разговор на крыше и самоубийство Мориарти — типичный поступок психопатичной личности с недоразвитыми лобными долями, которые отвечают за контроль и управление в поведении. Рассказывает про поставленный перед ним выбор между смертью реальной и фальсифицированной — ну кто бы выбрал реальную?

— Я понимал, что он не блефует, я видел снайперов. Я должен был умереть сам или позволить умереть Лестраду, миссис Хадсон и тебе. Оба варианта означали победу Мориарти. Я выбрал третий и обеспечил безопасность нам всем, — терпеливо объясняет Шерлок, замерев на месте; Джон падает на стул на кухне и смотрит на Шерлока в немом отрицании. Шерлок знает: если бы он ушел без единого слова, Джон убедил бы себя, что он ему привиделся.

— И ты все это время... Что ты все это время делал? Почему вернулся сейчас? Десять лет прошло! Почему не... хоть бы сообщение прислал, что угодно, почему ты не сообщил, что ты жив? — Джон не повышает голос, чтобы не потревожить Самсона, поэтому просто зло шипит.

— Я отслеживал и разрушал преступную группировку Мориарти, чтобы мое возвращение не означало твою смерть. Поэтому я и не мог с тобой связаться: все пошло бы прахом, я бы проиграл.

Джон медленно моргает, словно видит его впервые.

— Проиграл? Так это была игра. Просто еще одна твоя игра, — выдавливает он. 

Шерлок молчит.

— Если тебе нравится так думать. Не могу сказать, что это было весело.

Шерлок сам не до конца верит в свои слова. Задача уничтожить Мориарти полностью не была веселой, отнюдь, — и все же возбуждающей. Дело, потребовавшее десятилетней работы — не этого ли он всю жизнь ждал? Именно этого — все, кого он знает, поверят его словам, вздумай он их убедить. Но он так устал, что слово «устал» ни в коей мере не описывает этого иссушающего изнеможения и холодного окоченения, вызванных столь долгим одиночеством на передовой. В какой-то момент бесконечная канитель стала мучительно-отчаянной, и, как бы Шерлок этого ни отрицал, бросить всё, улететь в далекие дали и закончить там жизнь под чужим именем ему не позволяли не столько гордость и дух соревнования, сколько возможность прийти, наконец, к Джону, в этот дом и это мгновение — а значит, нужно было продолжать идти. Бросить все значило никогда больше не увидеть Лондон и всё, что ему дорого.

Этот вариант он не рассматривал даже в самые темные минуты бессонных ночей.

Джон сидит на стуле, рыщет печальным и непонимающим взглядом по Шерлоковому лицу. Потом медленно поднимается и со звериной осторожностью подходит ближе. Шерлок словно со стороны слышит, как ускоряется собственное сердце, он смотрит на мягкие черты лица, обветренные губы и светлые закрученные ресницы и упивается увиденным, впитывает каждую клеточку, что все вместе образуют одного живого Джона. Джон останавливается, протягивает руку и так же задумчиво и осторожно касается кончиками пальцев Шерлоковой груди; Шерлок чувствует это прикосновение сквозь плотную шерсть пальто. У него вздрагивают ресницы, и его накрывает странным ощущением, похожим на то, когда пересидишь ногу, а потом на нее встаешь: больно и одновременно гораздо легче.

— Поверить не могу, что это правда ты. — Джон поднимает взгляд на молчащего Шерлока. — Не могу решить, обнять тебя или набить морду.

— Я бы предпочел первое, — не раздумывая выпаливает Шерлок, чувствуя, как смягчается лицо, оно устало держать нужное выражение. Руки Джона дергаются, но остаются на месте, у Шерлока на груди, и они просто стоят друг против друга, свыкаются с реальностью, в которой есть они оба, и молчат.

— Так... теперь все кончено? Ты насовсем вернулся?

Шерлок сначала кивает, а потом откашливается и отвечает:

— Да.

И тогда на лице Джона рождается улыбка, легкая, но такая настоящая; Джон коротко сжимает Шерлоково плечо и отходит. Шерлок открывает зажмуренные было глаза и глубоко вздыхает, в точности зная, о чем сейчас думает Джон и что чувствует, и что ему нужно время переварить информацию.

— Я пойду. У тебя утром смена, не буду задерживать, — не вполне искренно проявляет он заботу.

— Как ты?.. Ладно. — Джон усмехается и качает головой.

— Я бы хотел увидеть тебя завтра, если ты не против, — чопорно произносит Шерлок, и Джон слегка вздрагивает, пораженный то ли его уходом, то ли намерением вернуться.

— Да, конечно. У Самсона школьный клуб с шести до восьми*... На углу у губы Сент-Клеменс есть кафе, называется «Мировая Фасолина», можем встретиться там в полседьмого. — Джон все еще кажется слегка не в себе, словно может в любой момент сорваться и броситься на Шерлока с кулаками или объятиями. Шерлок почти согласен на то и на другое, лишь бы Джон перестал топтаться у психологического барьера. Он кивает и какое-то время просто смотрит на Джона, а потом разворачивается и идет к двери.

— Шерлок, постой. — Оклик настигает его уже за порогом; Шерлок оборачивается и вопросительно смотрит на Джона. — Я... рад, что ты жив.

Шерлок молчит, обдумывает эти простые слова и пытается понять, что они подразумевают, но не находит в них ничего, кроме простого выражения эмоций. Он кивает и закрывает за собой дверь. Снаружи воет пронизывающий ветер, но Шерлок все равно улыбается.

Он тоже рад, что выжил.

 

***

Когда Шерлок подходит к губе, море в полнейшем раздрае. Постоянные ветры и необычайно сильные приливы вызывают в этой местности такие частые штормы, что даже в Уэльсе и на Нормандских островах у маленьких рыбацких суденышек, столь типичных для жителей британского побережья, шансов больше, чем здесь. Буйные и непостоянные воды не славятся разнообразием морской жизни: нужно слишком много храбрости, чтобы противостоять приливам и предательским волнам. Шерлок спасается от воющего ветра, ныряя в кофейню, и замечает мужчину, который недавно потерял члена семьи, возможно, дедушку или бабушку; девушку в академическом отпуске, выбирающую, вероятно, между социологией и психологией в качестве основного профиля; баристу, который думает уволиться с нового года — что за нелепая привычка откладывать все до круглой даты, — и, наконец, Джона, сидящего в углу в неосознанно защитной позе, обхватив ладонями кружку с чаем, привычным чаем с молоком и без сахара. При звуке открывшейся двери Джон поднимает на Шерлока пораженный взгляд, который тут же сменяется неуверенной улыбкой. Шерлок коротко кивает и направляется к барной стойке, стягивая на ходу перчатки. Пить ему не слишком хочется, но Джону так будет легче. Он берет чай и идет к нему, отвлекаясь от тихой музыки и оживленных разговоров, чтобы прочесть настроение Джона: тревога, потрясение его внезапным воскрешением, печаль и беспокойство, — а еще ему хочется поговорить, если то, как он наклонился к опустившемуся на стул Шерлоку, вообще что-то значит.

— Здравствуй, — тихо говорит Шерлок и никак не комментирует Джоново удивление; тот, очевидно, еще не до конца принял факт его возвращения. Что ж, здесь поможет только время.

— Привет, — неуверенно отвечает Джон и открывает рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но, очевидно, не находит слов.

Шерлок мягко улыбается: 

— У тебя есть вопросы.

Джон издает короткий, но искренний смешок, который звучит так, словно его из Джона вытрясли.

— Надо думать. Но сначала я должен сам кое-что сказать, — отвечает он, вновь становясь серьезным. 

Шерлок поднимает бровь, Джон вздыхает, стискивает и расслабляет ладони вокруг кружки. После короткой паузы выдает:

— Как ты?

Шерлок еле-еле удерживает на языке «Ты серьезно хотел сказать именно это?».

— Лучше, — отвечает он и тут же об этом жалеет, потому что Джон очевидно забеспокоился.

— Лучше? Что это значит — раньше было плохо?

Шерлок слегка пожимает плечами: он не хочет вдаваться в эмоции, он всегда предпочитал факты. Перебирая слова, он останавливается на тех, что означают миллион разных причин вместе:

— Хорошо вернуться в Англию.

Джон долго на него смотрит, потом медленно кивает и медленно произносит:

— Это можно понять.

Снова молчание, на этот раз оно тянется дольше, но Шерлок не собирается его прерывать.

— Знаешь, я столько раз представлял себе эту сцену. Что бы я сказал, если бы ты был жив.

— Ну, теперь у тебя есть такая возможность.

Слова звучат жестоко, хоть Шерлок этого и не хотел. Джон, кажется, не обиделся, он дважды проводит пальцем по ободку кружки, которая, будь она бокалом из тончайшего стекла, издала бы звенящий до-диез, судя по количеству оставшейся в ней жидкости.

— Я скучал, — тихо говорит Джон и смотрит Шерлоку прямо в глаза, не только признавая боль утраты, но и обвиняя. На это Шерлок многое может сказать, но только один ответ прост и достаточно честен, а его замутняют противостоящие ему силы и создают личную Шерлокову бурю. Повисает вязкая тишина. — Я... эм, когда мы говорили друг с другом в последний раз, наедине... Я сожалею о том, что тогда сказал, все это время сожалел, что назвал тебя машиной...

— Джон... — пытается прервать Шерлок, но Джон останавливает его резким жестом.

— Нет, дай мне закончить, пожалуйста. — Шерлок закрывает рот и опускает голову. — Я не имел в виду серьезно, я позволил эмоциям взять над собой верх, но я же тебя знал. Что бы там Андерсон с Салли ни говорили, я знал, что ты не настолько холоден, как хотел, чтобы о тебе думали, что ты гораздо человечнее, чем готов признать, а я... как друг, я должен был... должен был понять, что что-то не так, но я поступил, как поступил бы любой другой, я ударился в допущения, вместо того, чтобы анализировать, и я сожалею об этом. Я должен был быть лучшим другом, — подводит итог Джон, уставившись в холодный чай.

— Не говори ерунды. — Шерлок в миллионный раз поражается, как люди могут поддаваться настолько нелогичным эмоциям. Джон вскидывает голову и открывает рот, но Шерлок не дает себя перебить. — Джон, эту сказку сочинили специально для тебя, чтобы убрать тебя с дороги. Она потому и сработала, что о дорогих тебе людях ты беспокоишься достаточно, чтобы угрозы заставили тебя разволноваться. Ты среагировал не только на мой отказ поехать к миссис Хадсон в больницу, но и на мое очевидное безразличие, и среагировал естественно. Я повел себя как робот, и ты воспринял меня роботом. Тебя подвели не эмоции и дружеские чувства, а логика, а она всех подводит. Я убрал тебя с дороги, сыграв не на слабостях, но на достоинствах. Так что прекрати быть таким нелогичным.

Джон смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Шерлок...

— Ну ладно, ладно, — машет рукой Шерлок, — извинения приняты, поехали дальше.

Джон кусает губу, многострадально сжимает переносицу, потом неожиданно замирает и начинает смеяться, изрядно изумив этим Шерлока.

— Что я такого смешного сказал? — ворчит он. Джон мотает головой, потом откидывает ее назад и глубоко вздыхает.

— Это и впрямь ты, — смеется Джон, чем вызывает на лбу Шерлока недовольную складку и тут же ее сметает. — Да знаю, знаю, что ты, просто... — он запинается и перестает смеяться, хотя глаза продолжают сиять. — Трудно вот так с ходу принять, что человек, с которым когда-то жил, вернулся после десяти лет... небытия.

Джон резко грустнеет, и Шерлок ощущает странное побуждение протянуть руку и коснуться — костяшек, линии челюсти, чего угодно, — словно ему тоже нужно доказательство жизни. Шерлок сжимает ладонь, чтобы удержать ее на месте.

— Джон, я должен был, у меня не было выбора, я не мог позволить тебе... позволить ему победить.

— Знаю, просто... Мне нужно время привыкнуть. — Мгновение оба молчат. Джон пытается возобновить разговор: 

— Почему ты ничего не рассказываешь? Спорю на что угодно, тебе есть что рассказать. — Джон вспоминает про остывший чай.

— Долго рассказывать.

— У нас есть время. Давай так: что было в прошлых сериях?

— Где? Ты о чем вообще?

— Расскажи самое основное. — Джон смеется недоумению Шерлока, лицо его при этом озаряется так, словно Шерлок сказал нечто приятное. Шерлок просто решает перейти к просьбе.

Он начинает с начала и притягивает безраздельное Джоново внимание; Джон удивляется, восхищается и приходит в отчаяние, словно часть его переживает эту часть Шерлоковой жизни вместе с ним. Он рассказывает о наркобанде из Амстердама, об автомобильной гонке в Венесуэлле, о политагентах в Колумбии, о коррумпированной полиции континентального Китая, о секс-торговле в Африке и поставщиках ядовитой рыбы в Японии. Говорит о людях, которых повстречал; об аргентинце, у которого от людей Мориарти погибла вся семья; о мальчишке из Южной Африки, который дал ему поесть, когда он умирал с голоду после взрыва, уничтожившего все его снаряжение. Час проходит очень быстро, и Джону нужно идти забирать Самсона, поэтому они договариваются встретиться снова. Шерлок в целом доволен, но он не настолько слеп, чтобы решить, что у них все хорошо. Ведь Джон не торопится приглашать его к себе домой, и поэтому Шерлок не спрашивает его о сыне и покойной жене. И как бы ни был добр по натуре Джон, он все еще злится — Шерлок понял это потому, что Джон ни разу, даже случайно, за весь вечер его не коснулся.

Терпением Шерлок никогда не отличался, но тут он готов ждать, сколько потребуется.

 

***

Две недели пролетели, не успел Шерлок устало моргнуть. Спал он все еще чутко и просыпался от каждого шороха. Не раз он приходил в себя и обнаруживал в руках пистолет с взведенным курком, который привык оставлять под подушкой. Он просил комнату как можно дальше от других постояльцев, но стены гостиницы такие тонкие, что он без труда слышит у себя в номере отголоски чужих жизней. В первую ночь он пытался занять себя тем, что выяснял с помощью логики, кем были предыдущие жильцы, и, хотя дело осложняли горничные и регулярные уборки, найденные улики рассказали ему о двух мужчинах, сбежавших вместе подальше от родственников, потому что один из них не рассказал никому о своем романе. Все это его странным образом встревожило, как если бы являлось деталью большого замысла — но это, должно быть, всего лишь наследие столь долгой жизни в паучьей сети.

Это развлечение Шерлоку вскоре наскучило, и он попытался разыскать новое среди висяков в местном полицейском управлении, но там его подняли на смех и даже не дали возможности «доказать» детективные навыки (вытащить наружу все их интрижки и привычки), поэтому он ушел. Копы пригрозили задержать его, если он вернется к ним по любому поводу, кроме как сообщить о преступлении.

С Джоном за эти две недели он встречался девять раз, всегда за пределами его дома, всегда без сына, и разговоры их всегда скатывались в напряженное молчание, придавленное страхом и гордостью, заполненное невысказанными мыслями и чувствами. К тому же Шерлок заметил, что когда они вместе, беседа выходит неестественной и натянутой, но если Джона рядом нет, он думает о нем гораздо чаще и дольше допустимого, пытаясь разгадать его, как уравнение с постоянно изменяющимися переменными, и это только добавляет соли на рану. Каждый раз, когда ему кажется: он знает, что на уме у Джона, тот говорит нечто, отвергающее его предположения, и Шерлок сходит с ума в тупиках логических умозаключений. И все же Джон по кусочкам рассказывает о своем прошлом. Его лицо смягчается, когда он говорит о сыне — мальчике замкнутом, но сообразительном, ставшем более вспыльчивым и подозрительным к незнакомцам после смерти матери, что, конечно, вполне естественно. О Мэри Морстен Джон говорит с преувеличенным уважением — о покойниках всегда так говорят, но Шерлоку от этого легче не становится. Как пыль смахивает Шерлок детали о ее жизни, работе и предпочтениях во всем на свете. Она мертва и, следовательно, не имеет значения, а ему, честно говоря, не слишком интересно слушать о ее супружеских и материнских достоинствах. Как бы ни раздражала его эта тема, Шерлок не перебивает, и из слов Джона понятно, что когда-то она была для него источником радости; Шерлока это утешает, хотя в целом его чувства к ней очень смешанные, и он старается не думать о ней дольше необходимого.

В конце концов Джон отваживается пригласить Шерлока на ужин с Самсоном. Шерлок внимательно осматривает Джоново лицо и замечает тревожное предвкушение. Нельзя винить Джона за желание оградить от него сына: Шерлок никогда не отличался тактом, особенно с детьми. Он с готовностью соглашается и расслабляется, увидев, что Джон доволен и испытывает облегчение, хоть и не до конца успокаивается. Они сидят на своем уже обычном месте в кафе, Шерлок смотрит Джону в лицо и в который раз замечает, как сильно тот изменился по сравнению с его воспоминаниями, обращает внимание на слегка защитную позу и понимает: когда-то он мог творить что угодно без риска потерять его дружбу, но эти дни давно миновали, и сейчас, если ужин пройдет не очень хорошо, он рискует потерять то немногое, что у него осталось. От этой мысли в животе поселяется тревога вместе с предвкушением, и все же, пусть он никогда не был специалистом в человеческих отношениях, к опасным играм ему не привыкать.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В оригинале Beavers — Бобры — эквивалент американских скаутов: дети играют в игры и зарабатывают очки.


	3. Глава 2

Когда Джон открывает дверь, он приветливо улыбается и лишь слегка нервничает, но бутылка красного вина его явно удивила.

— Ты готовишь красное мясо, — защищаясь, объясняет Шерлок столь не свойственный ему поступок.

Джон улыбается:

— Да, спасибо. — Джон неловко протягивает руку и в тоже время отступает в сторону, пропуская Шерлока внутрь. Шерлок входит и видит Самсона, стоящего неподалеку с выражением крайнего недоверия на лице.

— Привет, — натянуто кивает Шерлок мальчику; тот отвечает в той же манере. Шерлок стягивает перчатки и на мгновение стискивает их в пальцах, чувствуя себя непривычно неуверенно. Столько лет он избегал сомнений; у него была цель, и чтобы выжить, он методично следовал тщательно составленному плану. План был сложен, опасен и утомителен, в нем не было места колебаниям и отвлеченным размышлениям, посвященным чему-либо кроме множества комбинаций шахматной игры, в которую он угодил. А теперь он словно сошел с рельсов, словно рискует чем-то большим, чем жизнью, в этой игре неясны правила и непредсказуемы вероятности, и от этого он чувствует себя настолько неловко, как не чувствовал никогда, разве что в далеком детстве, когда еще не понимал причин реакций взрослых или изнуряющих насмешек сверстников.

— Повесь пальто на вешалку, — предлагает Джон, и Шерлок кивает. Когда он снова оборачивается лицом к комнате, Джон уже поставил вино на сервированный стол и встал рядом с сыном, полностью накрыв его плечо ладонью. Шерлок мгновенно ощущает себя чужим, но умудряется сохранить нейтральное выражение. Он снова изучает черты маленького круглого лица: прямые волосы, курносый нос, тонкие губы и синие глаза — и всё выражает обороняющееся недоверие.

— Самсон, это Шерлок, мой старый друг. Мы жили вместе в Лондоне, до того, как я познакомился с мамой.

— Очень приятно. — Самсон протягивает руку жестом скорее заученным, нежели вызванным эмоциональной реакцией на его присутствие; Шерлок пожимает мальчишескую ладонь, загрубевшую, видимо, от игр на детской площадке и пляже и от веревки воздушного змея. На твердое рукопожатие он отвечает короткой, еле заметной улыбкой.

— Надеюсь, ты голоден, — произносит Джон, когда рукопожатие распадается. — Ужин готов.

Шерлок поднимает взгляд на Джона, кивает и садится на указанное место; Джон с Самсоном выносят из кухни исходящие паром блюда, как Шерлок и предполагал, с красным мясом в каком-то темном соусе, запечённым картофелем и овощами. Незамысловатые, но сытные блюда — его Джон в своем репертуаре.

За столом воцаряется странное неловкое молчание, и в отчаянии Шерлок замечает, что мнет картофель с гораздо большим усилием, чем для этого нужно. Лучше бы жизнь состояла из одних загадок, чем из запутанных нитей социального взаимодействия.

— Ну и... чем сегодня занимался? — спрашивает его Джон.

Шерлоковы рецепторы отвыкли от нормальной еды, поэтому вкус кажется ему слишком сложным и насыщенным, но он все равно послушно жует. Он поднимает взгляд.

— Ходил в участок, расспрашивал о старых висяках. Они там не слишком-то сговорчивые.

— А. Похоже, Лестрад был особенным, — улыбается Джон. — Кстати о Лестраде: ты с ним виделся? И с остальными, если уж на то пошло? — Джон говорит так, словно эта идея только что пришла ему в голову, но это, конечно, не так.

— Нет.

— Почему? Шерлок! Они все еще считают тебя мертвым!

Этот воспитательный тон Шерлоку тоже знаком слишком хорошо. Он закатывает глаза.

— Скучно. — Складка у Джоновых губ мягче не становится. — Не волнуйся, мой невыносимый братец на днях пришлет машину. Я сильно удивлюсь, если он не узнал обо мне в ту минуту, когда я ступил на землю великой нашей Британии.

Джон открывает рот, чтобы запротестовать, но только вздыхает.

— Почему все думают, что ты мертв? — подает голос Самсон. Шерлок переводит взгляд на мальчика и на растолченную в кашу картофелину в его тарелке и старается не скривиться.

— Я сфальсифицировал свою смерть, чтобы спасти жизнь... другим людям. Среди которых был и твой отец, — отвечает Шерлок со всей откровенностью. Самсон перестает пытать картофелину и смотрит на него так, словно пытается удостовериться, что его не дурачат. Джон прочищает горло.

— Лет десять назад Шерлок был детективом, а я иногда ему помогал. В конце появился человек, который нам угрожал, и Шерлоку пришлось разыграть свою смерть, чтобы прикрыть нам спины, — объясняет Джон. Детское лицо Самсона наполняется неприкрытым страхом.

— Что... как в фильмах? И что с тем человеком случилось? Он и сейчас за тобой охотится? — быстро спрашивает Самсон, и Джон качает головой, улыбаясь.

— Нет, Самсон, Шерлок с ним покончил. Правда, Шерлок? — многозначительно уточняет Джон.

— Конечно.

Самсон хмурится в тарелку и раздумывает, верить им или нет.

— Так ты шпион, что ли? Работаешь на ЦРУ?

Шерлок чувствует себя настолько оскорбленным, что чуть не давится едой.

— Разумеется, нет! Я консультирующий детектив и, позволь тебя заверить, абсолютно точно не работаю на правительство.

Джон мягко усмехается, а Самсон смотрит на Шерлока с любопытством.

— Раскрываешь преступления? Как супергерой?

Шерлок поджимает губы, но Джон не дает ему ответить:

— Да. Как супергерой.

Шерлок смотрит на Джона и думает: как после всего, что случилось, можно цепляться за эту идею? Супергерои вообще ничего не расследуют, они просто предотвращают трагедии. Он ничего не говорит.

— Круть. — Самсон снова принимается перетирать содержимое тарелки. — А ты чем помогал? — спрашивает он отца.

— Ну... — И Джон рассказывает о Баскервилле — по его мнению, о самом невероятном их приключении. Самсон слушает с растущим изумлением и демонстрирует детский восторг перед светящимися кроликами и собаками-призраками, — а Шерлок думает о том, что этой частью своей жизни Джон с сыном не делился. Частично из-за горя, но в большей степени потому, что хотел стать другим человеком — человеком, живущим с тихой женой в тихом городке.

Когда история подходит к концу, остатки мяса уже остывают в тарелках, а возбужденный Самсон постигает новою сторону своего отца, сторону, с которой связан нарисовавшийся к ужину незнакомый человек.

— Ты не хромаешь.

Джон слегка вздрагивает и выныривает из застоявшихся воспоминаний о восторге погони.

— Да, хромота вернулась, когда ты... когда тебя не стало. Но с рождением Самсона ушла полностью.

— Ты хромал? — спрашивает Самсон поверх тихого Шерлокова «Какая неожиданность». Рассказывая сыну о психосоматике, Джон часто поглядывает на Шерлока и видит, наверняка, слишком много.

Когда тарелки пустеют, Джон ничего не говорит по поводу совсем не пустой Шерлоковой и подает десерт — традиционный яблочный пирог с кремом. Самсон уже гораздо живее, чем в начале вечера, и теперь осыпает Шерлока вопросами о его приключениях и победой над «плохим парнем». 

Шерлок начинает безучастно, но со все растущим энтузиазмом — аудитория оказалась благодарной; он рассказывает о торговле отравленной рыбой в Японии — история включает в себя политические убийства, якудзу, перестрелки и, к несчастью, одно ножевое ранение, легкое, но наградившее его тонким серебряным шрамом. Самсон сидит на самом краешке стула, подавшись вперед всем телом, словно хочет раствориться в рассказе; широко распахнутые глаза полны восторга.

— Кру-у-ть.

Шерлок усмехается, потому что специально выбрал историю, в полной мере демонстрирующую как его интеллектуальные способности, так и умение помахать кулаками. Джон, хоть и слышал её ранее, улыбается во весь рот, и на мгновение Шерлок чувствует эмоциональную причастность, на мгновение одиночество уходит, и он словно оказывается частью этой семьи, их взращённой нежности; Шерлок смотрит на Джона и впервые позволяет воспоминаниям о жестокой реальности растаять, позволяет родиться внутри чему-то приемлемому и дружелюбному, потому что внезапно обнаруживает: все это время он неосознанно боялся, что этот новый Джон полностью заменил собою старого и родного, что, несмотря на то, что это Шерлок упал с крыши, именно ему предстоит оплакивать друга. Но и Самсон, и Джон смотрят на него с таким знакомым восхищением, что Шерлок позволяет себе немного расслабиться и насладиться моментом. Он слегка улыбается.

Джон замечает, что приключенческие рассказы затянулись до полуночи, и Самсон издает стон протеста: такие скучные и обыденные вещи, как сон, слишком контрастируют с погонями и перестрелками, — но Джон здорово поднаторел в использовании строгого взгляда, который Шерлоку так знаком.

— Мне пора, — откликается Шерлок, довольный разочарованным выражением лица Самсона. Его довольство растет еще больше, когда Джон добавляет:

— Не надо, Шерлок скоро вернется. Иди умывайся.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — бубнит Самсон, но покорно прощается с Шерлоком, который уже успел натянуть пальто, но не перчатки, и уходит.

— Было... приятно, — замечает Шерлок.

Джон удивлен, но соглашается:

— Да... в самом деле. Заходи еще, и поскорее, а то Самсон меня заест.

Джон улыбается, и Шерлок коротко кивает. Возникает неловкое мгновение, когда они просто смотрят друг на друга, и Шерлок испытывает нелепое желание прикоснуться, сделать шаг и ощутить под ладонью твердое Джоново плечо. Вместо этого он быстро достает перчатки и кивает еще раз.

— Ну, до скорого.

Джон кивает и придерживает для него дверь. Шерлок делает шаг от порога, слышит свое имя и оборачивается.

— Я... — черный силуэт Джона на фоне светлой комнаты запинается и нескладно заканчивает: — Доброй ночи.

Мгновение Шерлок ждет продолжения, потом отвечает:

— Доброй ночи.

Он уходит и через несколько секунд слышит щелчок закрывшейся двери. Последние минуты вечера породили в душе безграничное разочарование, но под ним уютно расположилось теплое удовлетворение, с легкостью позволяющее считать вечер успешным.

 

***

Шерлок не ошибся, когда предсказывал появление брата. Следующим же утром, когда он, погруженный в размышления и скуку, плоско лежал на кровати, как кисть для рисования, после короткого стука в номере появились два безукоризненно унылых костюма, а на парковке — черный автомобиль; Шерлок безропотно в него забрался, потому что какой смысл спорить с неизбежным?

В Лондоне дождя нет, но город мокрый, по обочинам грязные лужи, кирпичные стены пропитаны влагой; город лениво впитывает остатки солнца, не удержанного густыми серыми облаками. Входя в правительственное здание, где его ждет брат, Шерлок не чувствует наплыва эмоций, как в детстве не чувствовал предательства за насмешками над его интеллектом: невозможно серьезно обижаться на того, кому никогда по-настоящему не доверял. Шерлок всегда знал, что за Родину и Королеву Майкрофт разве что мать не продаст, но и только. Патриотизм в Майкрофте гораздо сильнее родственных связей.

Костюмы подводят Шерлока ко двойной двери, коротко в нее стучат и показывают, что он может войти. Мужчина за огромным, но невзрачным столом вызывает у Шерлока толику изумления. Майкрофт все так же ухожен и безукоризнен, но постарел сильнее, чем он ожидал. Волосы, очевидно, крашеные, но морщины на раздобревшем тыквеннообразном лице не закрасишь. Твердый пронизывающий взгляд тщательно его ощупывает, но сам Майкрофт не сделал ни шагу навстречу, только со стула встал.

— Шерлок. — И голос у него стал еще более скрипучим.

— Майкрофт.

Минуту они просто смотрят друг на друга, не пытаясь прочитать мысли, двое мужчин от одной плоти, сейчас разделенные пропастью размером с море. И тут, к удивлению Шерлока, брат обходит стол и заключает его в широкие объятия, в которых худой Шерлок помещается полностью. Он сначала стоит столбом, а потом позволяет себе расслабиться и прижаться лбом к братскому плечу, вдохнуть родной и совсем не изменившийся запах мыла и одеколона. Слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как к нему кто-нибудь прикасался; раньше его это не беспокоило, но после десяти лет одиночества тепло человеческого тела воспринимается иначе. И пусть их отношения всегда состояли из недоверия и соперничества, но Майкрофт в его жизни всегда был величиной постоянной — да, выводящей из себя, да, вечно сующей в чужие дела свой длинный нос, — и, пусть навязчиво и категорично, но он пекся о его интересах.

— Рад, что ты жив и здоров, Шерлок.

Шерлок кивает. Они садятся по разные стороны стола, и Майкрофт разливает чай в фарфоровые чашки. Возникает пауза: Майкрофт делает глоток, Шерлок к чашке даже не прикасается.

— Должен признаться, то, чем обернулась история с мистером Мориарти... Я просчитался. Прими мои запоздалые извинения. — Пауза. — Мне жаль. — С возрастом и под воздействием застарелого горя голос Майкрофта стал мягче. Шерлок слегка наклоняет голову, принимая извинения.

— Ты все же не бери на себя слишком много, Майкрофт. И я не могу не признаться — было приятно победить человека, который одержал верх над тобой. — Шерлок тонко ухмыляется. — Надеюсь, ты вспомнишь об этом, когда в очередной раз решишь, что умней меня.

Майкрофт пытается разыграть раздражение, но вместо этого улыбается.

— Я надеюсь, что прав, считая нашу маленькую проблему решенной окончательно?

Шерлоку удается не закатить глаза на «маленькую проблему».

— Вполне. — Шерлок наконец делает глоток чая, и довольный Майкрофт откидывается на спинку кресла, не сводя с брата глаз.

— Мамулю видел? — спрашивает он после короткой паузы.

— Да.

— Я так понимаю, она от твоего трюка не в восторге.

— Спустила на меня собак, — бурчит Шерлок и тут же жалеет, что не прикусил язык: Майкрофта его ответ позабавил. Привычка — вторая натура.

В дверь стучат, и Майкрофт выпрямляется.

— Войдите. Уверен, ты не против, что я пригласил твоих старых друзей.

— Учитывая, как ты любишь совать нос в чужие дела, я меньшего и не ждал, — вздыхает Шерлок, наблюдая за входящим в комнату Грегом Лестрадом. Лестрад тоже сильно постарел: волосы стали еще белее, а морщины на лице, возникшие от нелегкой жизни, углубились. Он замирает на мгновение, а потом взрывается эмоциями.

— Я должен был догадаться! Должен был! — Лестрад останавливается в дюймах от Шерлока, и хотя он очевидно зол, под его злостью видно облегчение.

— Но не догадался. Минус еще одно очко лондонской полиции.

— Да тебе морду набить мало.

— Ладно, ладно, — приговаривает Майкрофт из-за стола. — Давайте уж здесь обойдемся без насилия, пожалуйста.

Лестрад минуту просто стоит, а потом хватает Шерлока в крепкие объятия, которые так же внезапно распадаются.

— Я рад, что ты жив, засранец. Что, черт возьми, ты делал все это время?

В это время раздается еще один стук, и дверь открывается.

— Шерлок! — Лестрад отступает в сторону, чтобы пропустить Молли, которая не сильно изменилась за это время. Она обрезала волосы до линии челюсти и обзавелась округлостями, которые дарит материнство и жизнь без стрессов. Ее лицо, прежде немного детское, повзрослело; она бросается Шерлоку на шею, и тот морщится.

— Здравствуй, Молли.

— Поверить не могу, что ты здесь. Я уже начала... тебя так долго не было.

— Ты знала?!

Молли смущенно пожимает плечами и отступает. Ее глаза блестят от слез.

— Я обещала молчать.

— Тебе идет семейная жизнь, пол-стоуна набрала.

Молли смеется сквозь слезы и пихает Шерлока в бок.

— Я бы сказала, что ты совсем не изменился, — мягко говорит она и проводит ладонью по Шерлоковой щеке, — но вижу, что это неправда.

Шерлок не отвечает.

— Что ж, присаживайтесь. Майкл, принесите нашим гостям чаю и булочек и проследите, чтобы нас не беспокоили, — говорит Майкрофт.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает человек в костюме и закрывает за собой дверь.

Шерлоку снова приходится пересказывать события последних десяти лет, но его это не слишком раздражает, и он сообщает им укороченную версию. Майкрофт выглядит так, словно не удивлен ни единому слову, Лестрад кажется настроенным скептически, а Молли попеременно то ужасается, то восторгается. Вечер проходит быстро; Шерлоку сообщают то, что он уже успел понять сам: что Лестрад успел снова жениться и снова развестись и что он все еще на службе. Молли замужем, с двумя детьми и вполне счастлива, она все еще работает в Бартсе и делает то же, что и всегда, хоть ее и повысили до главы отделения.

Когда Шерлок уходит, уже почти пять, его везут на Бейкер-стрит, и миссис Хадсон сначала бьет его по руке, а потом обнимает. Она стала еще меньше, но в остальном осталась такой же здоровой и подвижной, не преминув, однако, сообщить, что чуть разрыв сердца не заработала, когда увидела новости. Они пьют чай в ее гостиной, миссис Хадсон делится новостями, а Шерлок покорно слушает, хоть они и не особенно интересные — пока речь не заходит о Джоне.

— Он был просто раздавлен, бедняжка. Ты вот хорошо придумал, Шерлок, а ему сказать не мог? Это было так жестоко по отношению к нему.

— Я знаю.

— Ему так повезло с этой девушкой, Мэри. Она была такая хорошая, вытащила Джона из его раковины. Какая жалость, что ее больше нет. Рак, такое дело. Сейчас кажется, что у всех вокруг рак. У миссис Тернер тоже нашли, но ей сделали операцию, и с тех пор она как огурчик. Вот так мы, старики, живем, а молодежь... Ну ладно, никакого толку от таких мыслей нет. Как ему повезло, что ты вернулся. — Она похлопала его по ладони.

— Думаете?

— Да, Шерлок. Он ужасно по тебе скучал, даже когда его жена еще была жива. Мы каждый год ходим, ну, то есть ходили, на твою могилу, и он всегда кажется таким... одиноким. — Она слегка вздрагивает, словно вспомнила то самое выражение Джонова лица, которое и привело ее к этому заключению.

— Но он же не был одинок.

Она смотрит на него с пониманием.

— Можно быть по-разному одиноким, дорогой. Ты же знаешь. — Шерлок ничего не отвечает, но когда целует ее на прощание в щеку, она многозначительно говорит:

— Передавай Джону от меня привет, хорошо?

Дорога обратно на побережье занимает много времени, и, пока темнота окутывает Шерлока со всех сторон, сам он, глядя на летящие навстречу пятна света от фонарей, все глубже и глубже погружается в мысли. Луна смотрит ему вслед. Он изнеможён, но ощущает внутри решительность, вскормленную пониманием друзей, которых он оставил в Лондоне.

Внутри себя он находит надежду.

 

***

Недели проходят мимо Шерлока, а часы — бесконечные бьющиеся о берег волны. Когда он не с Джоном и Самсоном, он гуляет по городу, запоминает каждую улицу и перекресток, зарисовывает их на бумагу в тонком рулоне из единственного здесь канцелярского магазина. Он стал было расследовать серию ограблений в городке по соседству, но не слишком яро. Возможно, потому что преступления теперь лишены азарта погони за Мориарти, а возможно, потому что работа в одиночку, когда-то такая привычная, теперь заставляет его желать большего. Как бы то ни было, сочетание нетерпения и неудовлетворенности выводит его из себя и оставляет после себя жажду, источник которой он и сам не может определить.

Одним необычно ясным для раннего марта субботним утром Шерлок оказывается на пляже вместе с Джоном и Самсоном, у которых такие прогулки вошли в привычку. Шерлок не гулял по пляжу с самого детства, и теперь сам себе кажется пятым колесом в развлечениях отца и сына, стоя на солнце и наблюдая, как они собирают ракушки и бегают по песку. Он решает развлечь себя, гуляя среди дюн, растянувшихся вдалеке вдоль берега, и изучая колышущиеся на слабом ветру птичьи перья.

— Что ты делаешь? — произносит голос позади него. Шерлок встает и оборачивается. Самсон смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Собираю информацию о популяции местных птиц.

— Тебе что, нравятся птицы? — Самсон подходит ближе.

— Не особенно. — Самсон смотрит на него, потом коротко смеется, но не спрашивает, зачем Шерлок собирает информацию о птицах, если они ему не нравятся, и Шерлок ему за это признателен. Он и так слишком часто слышит глупые вопросы. Самсон плюхается рядом — куртка на мгновение вздувается вокруг него парашютом — и смотрит на перья в Шерлоковых пальцах.

— Это от чайки?

Какое-то время Шерлок раздумывает, стоит ли объект интереса времени.

— Да. Маховое перо первого порядка, если быть точным.

— Маховое? Как ты узнал? — Самсон смотрит на Шерлока снизу вверх — тот выше него даже на корточках.

— Ну... — Шерлок встает и оглядывается по сторонам в поисках других перьев. Он замечает направляющегося к ним Джона, но не обращает на него внимания. — А, вот, — произносит Шерлок через пару метров и наклоняется. — Это рулевое. Видишь разницу?

Самсон берет у него два грязных белых пера и смотрит задумчиво то на одно, то на другое.

— Это маховое, да? — Он поднимает одно выше. Шерлок кивает. — Оно с одной стороны пушистее, а рулевое с двух сторон одинаковое. — Он пытливо смотрит на Шерлока, и тот улыбается.

— Молодец. У маховых перьев первого порядка и у хвостовых есть упругие бородки и бородочки с крючочками, которые образуют опахало, однако бородки хвостового пера с обеих сторон от стержня равной длины, а бородки пера первого порядка — нет.

— Бородки, — тихо повторяет Самсон, рассматривая перья. — Почему они разные? — спрашивает он, не поднимая глаз.

— Ассиметричная форма маховых перьев первого порядка помогает прорезать воздух, уменьшая сопротивление, тогда как хвостовые перья служат балансиром, — с удовольствием объясняет Шерлок.

— Класс. Я люблю птиц, но чайки — они жуткие. Одна как-то украла у меня сэндвич, прямо из руки выхватила!

— Да, они неплохо приспособились к жизни в городских условиях.

— А какие еще перья бывают?

— Остальные, если говорить о чайках, в основном контурные. Они обычно меньше и легче, мы наверняка найдем их в кустарниках, — говорит Шерлок. Они отправляются на поиски перьев, и он бросает взгляд на Джона, который смотрит на них с широкой улыбкой; Шерлок не может не ответить ему тем же. Когда они в Лондоне работали вдвоем, Шерлок больше рисовался, нежели делился знаниями, однако роль преподавателя оказалось не такой обременительной, как он ожидал. Совсем наоборот: заинтересованные, пытливые лица спутников вызывают у него в груди тепло. Джон быстро обнаруживает пух в акации Бейли и пару пуховых перьев — в корнях кустарника горькой полыни, и Шерлок объясняет их изоляционные и водоотталкивающие свойства и предполагает, что почти наверняка внутри куртки Самсона — гусиный пух. Самсон спрашивает разрешения забрать перья домой, Джон морщит нос, но соглашается. Когда отец и сын возвращаются к воде в поисках ракушек и отполированных стеклышек, Шерлок присоединяется к ним и идет рядом с Джоном плечо к плечу, а Самсон носится вокруг них, то и дело подбегая, чтобы поделиться особенно ценной находкой. Морской воздух никогда не казался ему столь чистым и свежим, он наполняет легкие и словно что-то лечит внутри, сглаживает привычно острые края; Шерлок чувствует, что не может убрать с лица выражение полнейшего удовлетворения. Он замечает, что и Джон по-настоящему расслаблен, возможно, впервые с момента его возвращения, и его смех сам собой вызывает улыбку у Шерлока. По этой простоте их дружбы он скучал неимоверно, но сейчас он смотрит на Джона и чувствует что-то еще, чему не может подобрать определения. Это что-то согревает ему внутренности и кончики пальцев, оно похоже на лепестки прекрасного и нежного цветка, который он вырастил глубоко в груди. После заката, когда потускнел оранжево-красный горизонт, Шерлок не раздумывая принимает приглашение на ужин и даже помогает его готовить; Самсон приходит в неописуемый восторг: этот Шерлок не только, оказывается, все знает, но еще и папе помогает. Во время ужина они болтают ни о чем, но во время десерта Самсон таки уговаривает Шерлока поделиться очередной историей; Шерлок доволен и спокоен, и теплое чувство у него в груди растет все больше, питаемое совместной трапезой в доме Джона. Шерлок при всем желании не смог бы описать это чувство, когда сидишь за столом и не проверяешь положение дверей и окон, не прислушиваешься к ловушкам у входной двери, не ощущаещь преследования, не анализируешь каждое слово на случай, если собеседник окажется пособником Мориарти или, вероятнее, Морана, который после смерти босса наложил лапы на все его «предприятия» и заставил Шерлока проявлять предельную осторожность в разрушении преступного синдиката, чтобы не быть обнаруженным и не навлечь смерть на друзей. Теперь можно просто разговаривать, смотреть на Джона, подмечать его новые привычки и успокаиваться от проявления старых, — и понимать, что тепло в груди не ограничивается физическим ощущением, а проникает в темные и опасные воды эмоций.

Они снова засиживаются допоздна, но на этот раз Шерлок поддается желанию продлить вечер с Джоном и остается после того, как Самсона отправили в кровать. Он опирается бедром о столешницу и смотрит на моющего посуду Джона, на его спину и плечи, и тишину нарушают только их приглушенные голоса, звон тарелок и стаканов, вода из крана и омывающие где-то вдалеке песок волны. Минута единения образует вокруг них пузырь, колокол, внутри которого только они вдвоем — два человека, огражденные от холодных ветров окружающего мира, даже от бегущего времени; и, когда разговор утихает, Шерлок уже не может сопротивляться желанию приблизиться. Медленными, осторожными шагами, почти бездумно он подходит к раковине, и, когда Джонова спина оказывается прямо напротив его груди, кладет руки ему на плечи, ощущая внезапно напрягшиеся мышцы. Шерлок подходит еще ближе, пока не начинает чувствовать телом тепло Джона; способность ощущать присутствие без прикосновения — крайне полезное умение для охотника. Не способный постичь чувство, вызванное этой простой близостью, он закрывает глаза. Его сфера — разум и логика. Не это. Он уже почти не контролирует свое тело, когда голова его слегка наклоняется и кончик носа касается Джоновых волос. Он делает вдох. И чувствует, как Джон вздрагивает.

— Шерлок. — Его голос так же мягок и прозрачен, как жар между ними. — Я... хватит. Тебя было так мало, а теперь вдруг слишком много.

Шерлок крепко зажмуривается. Джон иногда такой непостижимый. Он отступает и мгновенно ощущает потерю. Но он не из тех, кто позволит любопытству остаться неудовлетворенным.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Джон молчит и совсем не двигается.

— Я... Когда человек голодает, чуть ли не до истощения, очень-очень долго, а потом внезапно попадает на банкет, его первый инстинкт — наесться до отвалу. Но уже после первых кусков тело его начнет отвергать пищу, потому что привыкло к малому. Желудок просто закрывается и ничего не принимает. Человек хочет. Но не может... Это физиология. Биология. Такова правда, и ничего с ней не сделаешь.

Наступает долгая тишина, и ни один из них не двигается.

— То есть... ты хочешь. Но не можешь, — произносит Шерлок. Только теперь Джон оборачивается, и грусти в его глазах хватит, чтобы затопить океан.

— Да, Шерлок, как-то так. — Джон возвращается к посуде — и момент упущен. Колокол раскололся.

Когда вскоре после этого Шерлок уходит, у него в голове вертятся слова Джона, и он пытается уложить в ней идею «слишком многого после слишком малого».

 

***

— Это убийство? — Самсон шагает быстро-быстро, чтобы поспеть за длинноногим Шерлоком, который в ответ неосознанно замедляет шаг.

— Возможно. Узнаем больше, когда допросим вдову, — отвечает Шерлок и слегка улыбается, когда Самсон реагирует словом «круть». Строго говоря, он не спрашивал у Джона разрешения отвести его ребенка на место преступления, но, теоретически, они расследуют ограбление, без травмирующих трупов и крови, поэтому Шерлок не представляет, почему Джон должен быть против небольшой экскурсии. Самсон не пошел сегодня в школу по случаю местного праздника, но у врача, к несчастью, выходные гораздо реже, а няня внезапно свалилась с простудой, поэтому Шерлок остался за старшего. Джон не пришел в восторг от Шерлокова предложения, но после того, как Самсон прошептал ему что-то на ухо, неохотно согласился. Частично из-за Самсонова энтузиазма, частично потому что видел: Шерлок правда старается, что в вопросах социального взаимодействия делает крайне редко. То, что началось как спокойный день дома, оказалось походом в гости к женщине, чей муж недавно погиб в автокатастрофе (виновник скрылся с места происшествия), а через несколько дней к ней залезли грабители и унесли несколько очень редких и ценных книг, все остальное оставив нетронутым.

Внешний вид женщины, открывшей им дверь, кричит о недавней трагедии: усталое желтое лицо, мешки под глазами, несочетающиеся предметы одежды и грязные ногти.

— Да? — выдыхает она вместо приветствия и обнимает себя за живот. Шерлок изображает сочувствие.

— Я хочу поговорить об ограблении. — Вдова переводит взгляд на Самсона, который бормочет «Здравствуйте» и затихает. — Не обращайте на него внимания.

— Я все рассказала полиции, — отвечает женщина, не отходя от двери.

— Я их консультирую и пришел предложить помощь. — Шерлок старается скрыть нетерпение.

— Слушайте, — она качает головой, — я не хочу снова все это рассказывать. Полиция задавала мне вопросы, у них есть показания. Возьмите и почитайте, ладно? Всего...

— Я считаю, смерть вашего мужа не была случайной, — перебивает Шерлок, и женщина замирает на месте, наконец-то проявляя внимание.

— Что? — тихо спрашивает она.

— Я все объясню, — заверяет Шерлок и многозначительно заглядывает в дом. Минуту она просто смотрит на него, потом отступает в безмолвном приглашении, и Шерлок входит, Самсон позади него. Шерлок окидывает быстрым взглядом невзрачный, но обжитой интерьер с количеством книг, слегка превышающим норму.

— Где сейф, в котором хранились книги?

— Подождите, что там насчет моего мужа?

— Сначала сейф, — говорит Шерлок и добавляет, подумав: — Пожалуйста. — Женщина молча на него смотрит, потом показывает незаметное окошко в нижнем стеллаже и сейф позади него. Пока Шерлок быстро изучает модель, Самсон с любопытством осматривает новое пространство.

— Что здесь делает ребенок? — внезапно спрашивает женщина. Не оборачиваясь, Шерлок проводит пальцем в перчатке по ребру секретной двери.

— Я за ним присматриваю, — бросает он. Женщина взрывается:

— Присматриваете? Вы шутите? Клянусь, я...

— Простите, — быстро говорит Самсон, подняв подбородок. Шерлок оборачивается. — Я могу подождать снаружи. Шерлок согласился со мной посидеть, потому что в школе сегодня выходной, а папа работает, и Синтия, моя няня — она простудилась, но Шерлок все равно решил пойти, чтобы как можно быстрее раскрыть дело, чтобы вы знали правду. Я... я знаю, каково это — терять близких. Мама... у нее был рак. — Самсон начинает запинаться и опускает голову, чтобы избежать направленных на него взглядов. Женщина прижимает ладонь к губам. 

— Мне так жаль. — На глазах выступают слезы. — Давайте присядем, я расскажу всё, что знаю.

Самсон садится на видавший виды диван и отказывается от чая. Шерлок следует его примеру. Он не может оторвать от ребенка глаз и думает, что тот очень сильно похож на отца.

Женщина отвечает на все вопросы, с каждым печалясь всё сильнее, но держит себя в руках. Самсон смотрит на нее внимательно, с интересом; на мгновение Шерлок так ясно видит в нем Джона, что его накрывает приступом ностальгии. Он отбрасывает ее прочь. Помолчав пару минут в задумчивости, Шерлок кивает и встает.

— Благодарю вас. Скоро с вами свяжется полиция. — Шерлок натягивает перчатки.

— Подождите, а мой муж, вы же сказали, это не было несчастным случаем.

— Да, я считаю, его убили. Как я сказал, полиция свяжется с вами, нет нужды волноваться, пока они не прояснят все детали.

— Нет нужды волноваться?! Вы говорите, что моего мужа убили, и просите не волноваться?

— Вам абсолютно ничего не угрожает...

— Да при чем здесь это?! — кричит она. — Кто это сделал? Зачем? Ради книг? Скажите хоть что-нибудь, черт возьми.

Самсон ежится и смотрит на Шерлока.

— Простите, но я не могу ответить на ваши вопросы, пока полиция не допросит подозреваемого. Я понимаю, что для вас это важно, но поймите и вы: в том маловероятном случае, если я ошибаюсь, от моих слов вреда будет больше, чем пользы. Я узнал от вас все, что мне нужно. Осталось провести допрос, и если у подозреваемого найдут книги, все разрешится. Много времени это не займет. Не только для меня — ради вашего же блага вам лучше оставаться в неведении относительно того, что пока еще только предположения и ничего больше. Правосудие свершится. Не волнуйтесь. Не дергайтесь. Вы получите ответы на все вопросы, уверяю вас. — В Шерлоковом голосе не много сочувствия, зато в избытке чуткости и понимания. Вдова смотрит на него и сминает в кулаке свитер на груди. Самсон встает рядом с Шерлоком.

— Он хороший детектив, мэм. Он сделает все как надо. Вы можете ему верить, — тихо говорит мальчик.

Вдова переводит на него взгляд, потом вся обмякает и кивает.

— Хорошо. Я поняла. Спасибо, — безжизненно произносит она и провожает их до двери.

— Не мог быть с ней чуть помягче? — спрашивает Самсон, застегивая куртку, когда за ними закрылась дверь и они направились домой. — Ну что? Как прошло?

— Ты блестяще справился. Прямо как отец.

Самсон улыбается.

— Спасибо. Я имею в виду, что ты выяснил? Почему ты думаешь, что ее мужа убили?

— А. Ну, это вообще-то очевидно, — говорит Шерлок и рассказывает об истинной ценности редких книг; о том, что взломщик точно знал где искать, потому что направился прямиком к сейфу, а значит, это был кто-то близкий — жене, скорее всего, — потому что ее-то он не убил; кто-то, кто решился избавиться от мужа, потому что знал: он не сможет подгадать время, когда никого не будет дома, а книги будут в сейфе, ведь их владелец — книготорговец и то и дело выставляет их на витрине. Что муж был человеком на редкость педантичным и осторожным, но тем не менее влез под летящую на полной скорости машину, да еще и за день до ограбления. Все вместе указывает на убийство. Что касается личности преступника, то очевидным выбором будет Джеймс Сонтер, друг вдовы по книжному клубу, который часто бывал в доме, видел книги и достаточно о них знал, чтобы оценить их стоимость. В целом, Шерлока больше поражало то, что полиция не додумалась до этого сама, просто потому что вдове и в голову не приходило, что Джеймс способен на подобное. И вот к чему нас приводят чувства.

— Вау, — произносит Самсон после короткого молчания. — Невероятно. А я еще подумал, зачем ты про клуб спрашиваешь.

Шерлок смотрит на счастливого Самсона и улыбается.

— Что ж, чтобы получить ответ, нужно задать правильный вопрос, — говорит Шерлок. Самсон кивает. Какое-то время оба идут молча.

— Шерлок... а ты веришь в рай?

Шерлок в это время пишет шефу полиции, который зачем-то интересуется, как Шерлок узнал его номер и откуда у него информация о деле. Он фыркает.

— Конечно, нет. — Шерлок убирает в карман телефон, не обращая внимания на входящий вызов. Сейчас у него нет сил разговаривать с кем бы то ни было.

— А что тогда, ты думаешь, бывает после смерти? — не отстает Самсон. Шерлок вздыхает.

— Разложение.

Самсон поднимает к нему лицо.

— И все? А душа?

— Что душа? Душа — это воображаемый конструкт, созданный недалекими людьми, чтобы объяснить сложную работу нейронов и возвысить человека над животными. Человек невероятно высокомерен, ему сложно смириться с мыслью, что он всего лишь органическое соединение, как и всё остальное в этом мире, и что внутренний голос, вихрь эмоций, ощущение времени и воспоминания мгновенно ликвидируются выстрелом в лоб; он верит, что создан «по образу Бога» — что просто смешно. Концепт рая рожден из страха. Вот что происходит, когда человек умирает: его тело разлагается, а личность исчезает.

Пока Шерлок бездумно разглагольствовал, Самсон спрятал ладошки в карманы своей большой куртки. Он смотрит под ноги.

— Ага.

Шерлок переводит на него взгляд:

— Я тебя расстроил?

Самсон медленно качает головой.

— Да нет.

— Ты про маму думал?

Самсон смотрит на него снизу вверх.

— Да.

Оба молчат.

— Нет ничего плохого в разложении, Самсон. Ничем не хуже вечности. Процесс невероятно интересный. Я расскажу как-нибудь, если захочешь.

Самсон слегка улыбается.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит он.

До самого дома оба молчат. Вокруг них шумит и свистит ветер, но тишина между ними наполнена уютом.

 

***

— Место преступления?!

Бледное лицо Джона идет красными пятнами; Шерлок по опыту знает: это значит, что Джон сильно расстроен.

— Никаких трупов, Джон, за кого ты меня принимаешь? — бормочет Шерлок и толкает по столешнице чашку с нетронутым чаем. Бледный палец гладит ручку.

— Шерлок, я оставил тебя со своим ребенком, а ты потащил его на место преступления?

— Это был просто дом.

— Чужого человека!

— Джон, она не преступница.

— И все равно, это значит...

— Пап! Успокойся уже, мы просто с ней поговорили, она милая, — встревает Самсон, забравшись с ногами на стул и опираясь на столешницу, ближе к Джону. — И это. Было. Круто! Ты бы его видел! Он осмотрел сейф как настоящий детектив, а потом задал кучу вопросов, на которые у полиции ума не хватило, и за пять минут раскрыл дело. Он такой — бам! — «Это тот негодяй из книжного клуба». — Он широко улыбается Шерлоку, и тот отвечает ему приподнятым уголком губ.

— Перестань быть таким самодовольным. Он теперь на все места преступлений будет проситься, — бурчит Джон, очевидно успокоенный ничем не омраченным восторгом ребенка.

— А можно?

— Нет!

— Старик, какой же ты зануда. Я стану детективом, когда вырасту. Шерлок, ты меня научишь?

Шерлок бросает на Джона изумленный взгляд, прежде чем ответить:

— Дедукция — это тонкая и сложная наука, но ты освоишь, ты же Уотсон.

Джон хмыкает, а Самсон сияет.

— Я и дядю Лестрада попрошу. — В своем энтузиазме он уже почти забрался на столешницу.

— Самсон, остынь, — говорит Джон.

— Как ни бесполезны полицейские, Лестрад — один из лучших. Только с Андерсоном не разговаривай, — наставляет Шерлок.

— Почему? Кто такой Андерсон?

— Мартышка, которую полиция считает достаточно компетентной, чтобы держать в штате. Его глупость настолько безгранична, что ею можно заразиться. Не хочу, чтобы тебя это коснулось, если я буду тебя учить.

Джон вздыхает. Самсон смеется от восторга, слыша, как один взрослый оскорбляет другого.

— Какая именно мартышка? — спрашивает он.

— Лоботомированная.

— Ну вот, теперь у меня двое детей, — сдаваясь, бормочет Джон. Но он улыбается, и Шерлок невольно улыбается тоже.

Шерлок остается на ужин с десертом, а потом каким-то образом позволяет себя уговорить на фильм, сюжет которого настолько очевиден, что смотреть больше первых пяти минут совершенно излишне, но покорно сидит до самых титров. Изнуренный событиями дня, Самсон засыпает у Шерлока на плече; когда фильм заканчивается, Джон любуется этой картинкой: Шерлок, развалившийся на диване, и прижавшийся к нему ребенок. Где-то в глубине выражения его лица Шерлок видит счастье. Они тихо говорят о старых делах, экспериментах и ни о чем, пока Самсон не просыпается и его не отправляют в постель. Джон предлагает Шерлоку переночевать на диване, но тот отказывается. Он боится, что еще минута в тепле и уюте, и он забудет, как выглядит реальность.

Когда он уходит, Джон на мгновение сжимает его запястье, и те секунды, пока контакт не разрывается, он ощущает тепло Джоновой руки. А потом вокруг только холод и глухая ночь.


	4. Глава 3

Шерлок, конечно, знает себя и свой характер и знает, что мир между ним и Джоном не будет длиться вечно.

Благодаря соседям и их новому щенку Джон и Самсон не спали всю ночь, поэтому оба сейчас уставшие и сердитые, но мальчик в силу возраста еще не привык проводить целый день не выспавшись, поэтому он в приступе капризной угрюмости лежит на диване, уткнувшись в какое-то игровое устройство, которое попискивает у него в руках. Шерлок оказывается наблюдателем растущего нетерпения Джона, то и дело повторяющего сыну оставить приставку и убрать комнату до ужина, и загадочных ответов вроде «не могу, пап, я в темнице» или «я должен победить босса». В конце Джон сдается, молча вынимает у сына из рук приставку и гасит экран, чем вызывает бурю протеста. Горестный вопль повергает Шерлока в шок: он никогда не испытывал на себе опыт затягивающего и трудоемкого процесса победы над виртуальным монстром.

— Прекрати, Самсон. Я понимаю, ты устал, но ты же знаешь правило: убери в комнате, поешь, а потом играй. Ты же помнишь, как не любила мама, когда ты на весь день утыкался в экран, — произносит Джон смертельно спокойным тоном, означающим у него крайнюю степень серьезности. Но Самсон либо ее не почувствовал, либо она его не слишком заботит. Он подскакивает на диване и кричит:

— Какая разница, чего не любила мама? Она умерла! Ее тут нет! Она умерла!

Возникает едкая тишина, во время которой Шерлок ощущает покалывание по коже: он точно знает, что будет дальше.

— Самсон... — тихо говорит Джон, опешивший от этой внезапной вспышки. — Если мама умерла, это не значит, что её нет с нами...

Но Самсон сегодня не в настроении выслушивать банальности.

— Ты врешь! Ты сам этому не веришь, сам знаешь, что её нет! Что она просто... разложилась!

Задыхаясь и с блестящими глазами Самсон убегает в свою комнату стремительно, как преступник с места преступления. Джон настолько поражен, что даже не пытается его остановить. Он молча стоит на одном месте, а потом медленно разворачивается к Шерлоку. Шерлока вчера пригласили на ужин, а теперь он старается слиться со стулом, на котором сидит.

— Разложилась? Шерлок?..

Шерлок понимает, что врать смысла нет.

— Да.

Джон смотрит на него, вцепившись в волосы.

— Что ты ему сказал? — спрашивает он знакомым мертвенно-спокойным тоном.

— Он спросил, верю ли я в рай, и я рассказал ему правду, — безжизненно отвечает Шерлок. Он словно оцепенел и даже не пытается защищаться. Ему никогда не приходилось сожалеть, что он сказал правду.

— Правду?! Правду. — Джон невесело смеется. — Он спросил тебя про небеса, а ты сказал, что его мать гниет в земле?

— Ну так это же правда, разве нет?

— Шерлок, — опасно тихо говорит Джон. — Он ребенок.

— Ребенок! — начинает злиться Шерлок. — И насколько же взрослым нужно стать, чтобы тебе перестали врать?

Джон смотрит на него неверящим взглядом.

— Шерлок, вот тут ты совсем не знаешь, где правда. Давай я тебе расскажу, что происходит, когда умирает близкий. Не нужно верить в рай или в Бога, чтобы ощущать его рядом. Люди не умирают поодиночке. Да, сам процесс приходится проходить в одиночестве, но когда люди умирают, они уносят с собой часть того, кто их любит, потому что остается такая пустота, потеря там, где раньше была любовь. И наоборот — когда человек умирает, он оставляет часть себя в тех, кто его любил, потому что его помнят, и всё еще любят, остается всё, чему этот человек тебя научил, остаются воспоминания, никто просто не умирает, не исчезает бесследно. Я все еще чувствую ее любовь, и Самсон тоже должен чувствовать, потому что эта любовь живет в нас. Поэтому, когда ты говоришь моему сыну, что Мэри — просто труп в земле, ты не прав. Только ты так это видишь. Но люди не умирают, Шерлок, до тех пор, пока остается хотя бы крупица чувства или воспоминания. Хотя откуда же тебе знать? Это же ты обычно уходишь. Тебе не приходилось оплакивать любимых. Кто ты такой, чтобы знать правду?! — Джон срывается на крик, а Шерлок стискивает зубы и вскакивает на ноги.

— Так вот, значит, что ты думал всё это время, но почему-то не говорил. Ну давай. Обвиняй меня, потому что до сих пор ничего не понял. У меня не было выбора! Я должен был это сделать.

Джон не сдается:

— Ты должен был связаться со мной, всего один раз, просто дать мне знать!

— Ах, вот что я должен был сделать. Серьезно? Подвергнуть опасности тебя, твою жену и ребенка, чтобы успокоить? Ты серьезно предпочел бы рискнуть их жизнями ради знания? А еще жизнью Лестрада и миссис Хадсон? — резко произносит Шерлок. — Ты говоришь о потере, но это не ты был один все это время! У тебя была жена! У тебя есть сын, друзья и новая жизнь! Ты все преодолел и двинулся дальше. Это я, Джон, я всё время был один, а не ты. Так что не говори мне о потере и одиночестве, словно я ничего об этом не знаю. Хочешь винить меня? Пожалуйста! Но не говори со мной так, словно я ничего не знаю.

Шерлок уже нависает над Джоном и смотрит на него без жалости. Мгновение между ними стоит тяжелое молчание, наполненное неподвижной горечью, а потом плечи и воинствующее лицо солдата опадают.

— Ты прав, — тихо говорит Джон. Шерлок резко выдыхает и делает шаг назад, словно обжегшись. Он и не заметил, как задержал дыхание. — Я знаю, знаю, что ты прав, но... чувства и логика... Ты не позволяешь эмоциям владеть тобой, ты думаешь головой, а мы, простые смертные... Умом я понимаю, что ты прав, но... Шерлок, я тебя оплакивал. Я словно... я... Я знаю, что ты прав, но не чувствую этого. Я просто не могу... Слишком больно.

Шерлок сжимает кулаки. С эмоциями он совладать не в силах, тут не помогут ни аргументы, ни убеждения. Так зачем пытаться? Он разжимает ладони. И протягивает оливковую ветвь.

— Утомительно, должно быть.

— Что, жить эмоциями, а не мозгами? — спрашивает Джон. Шерлок кивает. — Да. Иногда. А иногда чудесно.

Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга.

— Позволь мне поговорить с Самсоном, — говорит Шерлок. Джон напрягается, но Шерлок эту битву проигрывать не намерен. На эту семью он поставил слишком много. — Пожалуйста. Джон, я понимаю... правда.

Джон смотрит в умоляющие глаза и медленно кивает.

— Другого шанса не будет, Шерлок. Я...

— Я понимаю, Джон. Понимаю. — Он и правда понимает.

Дверь в спальню Самсона Шерлок обнаруживает полуоткрытой. Он ударяет два раза костяшкой пальца и заходит. Мальчик сидит на кровати, зажав ладошки между коленями, грустный и потерянный. Шерлок проходит в комнату и садится на стул у письменного стола.

— Я так понимаю, ты всё слышал, — тихо говорит Шерлок. Самсон кивает. — В словах твоего отца есть доля правды, Самсон. Я... я не верю в рай, но могу понять Джона, — вздыхает Шерлок, глядя, как на ресницах ребенка собираются слезы. — Если бы умер твой папа, я бы очень расстроился. И я бы точно потерял вместе с ним часть себя — ту часть, которую обнаружил, только когда он появился в моей жизни. Я всегда считал, что у меня нет сердца, но... ну, твой папа мне показал, как сильно я ошибался.

Самсон поднимает на него взгляд и видит гораздо больше, чем Шерлок намеревался показать. Он медленно кивает, и Шерлок кивает в ответ.

— Ты, конечно, волен делать что хочешь, но я предлагаю извиниться.

Шерлок встает и, мгновение поколебавшись, сжимает тоненькое плечико.

Джон при виде него встает со стула.

— Ну?

Шерлок пожимает плечами, не вполне понимая, чего он добился за такое короткое время. Встревоженный Джон открывает было рот и снова его закрывает, когда замечает позади Шерлока Самсона, который больше всего сейчас похож на щенка с поджатым хвостом. Шерлок отходит в сторону, а Самсон старается ни с кем из них не встретиться взглядом.

— Прости, пап. 

Джон улыбается.

— Все хорошо. Иди ко мне.

Он раскрывает объятия, и достаточно еще маленький Самсон полностью в них тонет. Шерлок отводит взгляд к двери.

— Не уходи, — просит Самсон.

Шерлок коротко улыбается и снимает с вешалки пальто.

— Боюсь, я совсем без сил. Поужинаем в другой раз.

Невыносима сама мысль о том, чтобы оставаться здесь хотя бы минутой дольше, рядом с Джоном, смотреть ему в глаза после всех этих слов, после эмоций столь сильных, что взбаламутили чистые воды его разума и заменили все внутри чем-то незнакомым и крайне болезненным. Неужели десять лет одиночества сломали его, и теперь логика не может противостоять чему-то менее ясному и определенному, противостоять старому другу? Он слишком устал и слишком износился и чувствует, что растворяется на месте.

— Пойдем на пляж в пятницу, — предлагает Джон. — По прогнозу обещают солнце.

Шерлок кивает и уходит.

Он и не заметил, когда именно ему расхотелось бороться.

 

***

Пятница наступает через два дня, и воздух между Джоном и Шерлоком снова напряжен; оба думают, не превратится ли это состояние в постоянное: вечная проверка на прочность для каждого из них. Шерлок устал: устал бегать и сражаться, устал от одиночества. В молодости он мечтал о возможности отключить мозг и поспать, а теперь желал бы успокоить другие части тела, где бурлит кровь, подгоняемая стуком сердца, утолить тоску, что растеклась по коже, тоску, от которой зудят кончики пальцев, словно ощущают отсутствие чего-то, и ощущение это только усиливается в присутствии Джона.

Несмотря на это, пикник на берегу проходит мирно и спокойно. Шерлок с Самсоном кривятся на горох в тарелках, на что Джон отвечает изумленным раздражением. Джон спрашивает, как у Шерлока дела, и он рассказывает о небольшой стычке с полицией, когда горничная гостиницы наткнулась на руки, которые он отобрал у Молли во время последнего визита в Лондон и с тех пор хранил в самостоятельно установленном маленьком холодильнике.

— Руки от трупов? — очарованно спрашивает Самсон.

— Да, видишь ли, люди-то были мертвы, не то чтобы они ими пользовались, — сердито отвечает Шерлок, все еще злой на полицию, которая кисти конфисковала.

— Не надо было умирать, — саркастично замечает Джон, улыбаясь. Шерлок беззлобно закатывает глаза.

Самсон рассказывает о школе и какой-то учительнице, которой, по-видимому, нравится Джон, и напевает что-то про «поцелуй». Шерлок хмурится и старается ничего не ляпнуть, но в желудке возникает странное сосущее чувство, и он подумывает о том, что еда, возможно, не достаточно свежая.

На берегу Шерлок стоит в стороне от Джона с сыном и смотрит на бушующий океан, пустой и бесконечный. Джон разматывает трос воздушного змея, а Шерлок вспоминает их недавний разговор. Он смотрит на отца с сыном и видит между ними Мэри, видит в их словах, в расслабленной, далеко не солдатской осанке Джона, видит в его обращенной к сыну улыбке, в их родстве, рожденном не только генами, но и общим опытом и общей потерей. Да, Джон прав: люди продолжают жить в тех, кто остается после них, потому что он видит, как характер этой женщины и ее любовь — то, что древние назвали бы духом — остались с Джоном; ее интеллект, воспоминания, привычки и сознание распадаются в Джоне, как ее тело — в земле. Шерлок не верит в религию, переселение душ и жизнь после смерти, но не из-за содержания концептов, а из-за того, как они постигаются. Он принадлежит миру науки, и ему близки ее принципы, но не потому, что ему недостает веры: не только религия требует веры — сама наука держится на невидимых силах, на частицах и теориях, которые обнаруживаются только по своему действию, но не органами чувств, — а из-за основ, на которых эти принципы зиждутся: на бесконечной проверке реакций, контроле вероятностей, очевидных и тех, о наличии которых можно только догадываться, и — самое главное — на вынесении личности за скобки; на наблюдении за вселенной без желания наделить ее смыслом и поместить человека в ее центр, потому что он — всего лишь еще одна бесконечность в этом бесконечно сложном мире. Наука не признана успокаивать, только объяснять, и именно в этом Шерлок видит опору. Как-то в детстве он лежал летним днем на траве, а рядом с ним растянулся кот, греясь в лучах солнца, и Шерлок думал: я — этот кот. Он не считал себя кошачьим, просто осознал, что состоит из того же материала, что и кот, что он не больше и не меньше, чем органическое соединение, он не важнее другого живого существа лишь потому, что его когнитивные способности кошачьим недоступны. Ни у мира, ни у судьбы, ни у бесконечности нет на него никаких планов, и его свобода ограничена лишь законами физики, биологии и химии. И детский, но уже достаточно острый ум успокаивала мысль, что его душа не проходит проверку у небесного правосудия, что никто не смотрит на него, решая, отправить ли его в лучший или бесконечно худший мир; что вот это и есть его существование — самое важное и единственное, что у него есть, — так же, как и у кота. Его не беспокоила мысль, что его переживет камень и что камень, возможно, повлияет на этот мир значительнее него, его эта мысль успокаивала и позволяла вздохнуть полной грудью, позволяла просто быть и судить себя по собственным меркам. Но, глядя на разрушенную семью Джона, он видит недостающее звено и понимает, что его друг имел в виду, когда говорил о присутствии после смерти, потому что человек идеально иллюстрирует формулу «целое — это больше, чем сумма частей», и соединение органов, скелета и нейронов — это больше, чем просто органы, скелет и нейроны, их дополняет жизнь; что оказываемое человеком влияние превышает простое химическое и биологическое воздействие. С помощью крови, гормонов, мозга — а согласно постулату Хебба*, еще и взаимной модификации и гораздо более запутанных реакций синапсов и действий потенциалов, — с помощью всего этого люди учатся друг у друга по таким сложным шаблонам действий, мыслей и эмоций, что кажется, все не так просто. Всего лишь мысль, воспоминание могут так захватить разум и так воздействовать на жизнь, что, даже когда физическое тело человека больше не функционирует, его сущность все еще присутствует и оказывает влияние на жизни тех, кто остался жить — а в таком случае, как можно говорить об окончательности смерти?

Шерлок смотрит на Джона с Самсоном и чувствует то, что давно не чувствовал, с подростковых времен, когда сердце, которое, как он всем утверждал, у него отсутствует, билось и болело. Это не просто ощущение, что ты один, это разъедающее изнутри одиночество — когда ты с кем-то, кому не принадлежишь, кто тебя не видит и не принимает. В юности, после какого-нибудь язвительного слова или глухого «фрик», услышанного в ответ на то, что он сам считал лишь простым наблюдением, он чувствовал себя так, словно слеплен не из того теста, что окружающие его люди; из железа, а не из тряпки — метафора, рожденная из ощущения, что сама натура его не такая, как у остальных, — ну, или по крайней мере, достаточно сильно отличается, чтобы обрекать на неудачу любую попытку завязать какие-нибудь отношения, оставлять его оплакивать недостаток общения и понимания и душить в зародыше зачатки эмпатии и заботы и таким образом обратить к логике как к единственной опоре в жизни. В детстве он думал, что, по крайней мере, Майкрофт чувствует то же самое, но даже если Майкрофт и был из железа, то научился притворяться хлопком — и Шерлока, пытающегося объяснить и оправдать собственное одиночество, это обстоятельство злило и мучило.

До падения он никогда не ощущал ничего подобного рядом с Джоном, а теперь ему больно, так больно, как не может болеть тело, эта боль глубже и свирепее, и он оказался к ней не готов, хотя к ушибам и переломам он всегда готов, но вот в некоторых вещах, как высказался однажды Джон, он поразительно несведущ. Больше он лгать себе не в силах. Существует лишь единственное объяснение тому эффекту, что Джон на него оказывает, единственное объяснение этому чувству утраты и одиночества в его присутствии, потому что только чертово неравнодушие, которое не преимущество, это ощущение утраты рождает. Глубину его отчаяния можно измерить, только отразив в ней его чувства к другому человеку, из-за которого он стоит у жестокого океана с бескрайним и пустым горизонтом, вместо того чтобы затеряться в лондонских улочках с их горящими в холодном тумане нимбами фонарей. Пора принять решение. Он никогда не был трусом или просто осторожным человеком, и нет никакого смысла и дальше оставаться в этом городке и страдать после десяти долгих лет сражения за право вернуться к человеку, в жизни которого больше нет для него места. Хватит ждать, хватит жалеть себя, хватит уже этого саморазрушительного одиночества. Не так уж сильно он изменился, и здесь, в отношениях с Джоном, он должен проявить решительность и выбрать: смертельная пуля или дарующая возможность исцеления пилюля.

Из глубоких размышлений его выводит голос Джона, зовущий его к себе. Шерлок не думая делает шаг, увязая в песке. Но он видит обращенные к нему улыбки, и прикосновение Самсона к рукаву его пальто поражает Шерлока, только что выстроившего у себя в голове стены одиночества, которые оказались не более чем миражом пересохшей от жажды души.

— Помоги нам запустить змея, — просит Самсон. Шерлок берет из затянутой в перчатку ладошки катушку и поднимает лицо к небу, рассчитывая скорость и направление ветра.

— Прекрати думать, — говорит Джон. Шерлок переводит на него взгляд. — Я знаю, что ты сейчас делаешь. Просто наслаждайся. Запусти змея.

Шерлок смотрит на него, потом кивает, и со второй попытки змей взмывает в воздух, коротко пикирует, а потом уносится вверх, в полет, подхваченный ветром. Самсон смеется и бежит за Шерлоком, и тот, проводив рубиновое пятно взглядом, передает мальчику катушку с крутящимся тросом. Самсон весело хватает ее обеими руками и убегает следом за летящим змеем. Шерлок становится рядом с Джоном; Джон смотрит на смеющегося сына, а потом переводит взгляд на Шерлока, и его открытый взгляд не сменяется защитным или печальным. Где-то в глубине Шерлоковой памяти рождается смутное воспоминание о ночи в наркопритоне, и заданный когда-то вопрос дрожит, повторяя движения воздушного змея: «О ком ты подумаешь, когда мир пойдет ко дну?» Внезапно Шерлок чувствует себя свободным, словно это его только что выпустили в небо.

— Я не хочу уезжать, — внезапно объявляет Шерлок, не зная, поймет ли его Джон вне контекста его мыслей и сомнений.

— Никто не просит тебя уезжать, — говорит Джон после короткой паузы, во время которой он смотрит на него, а вокруг шумит ветер. 

Шерлок разочарован, потому что ему этого мало.

— Не просит, но...

— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, — мягко перебивает Джон. Шерлок смотрит на него, смотрит в него, и видит глубину и волнение вод. Он становится напротив Джона, смотрит сверху вниз в родное лицо, и Джон не отворачивается и не отодвигается, смущенный внезапной близостью. И Шерлок принимает решение. Он наклоняет голову и прижимается губами к губам Джона в простом прикосновении — внезапный поцелуй, без особых предисловий — как их первая встреча, первое дело и первый выстрел. Шерлок отодвигается, открывает глаза, и Джон ему улыбается. Вот он, их первый поцелуй: простое и неожиданное «Я не хочу быть одиноким рядом с тобой» и «Останься».

И Шерлок остается.

 

***

Снаружи темно и холодно, но Шерлок, сидящий на Джоновой кухне, согрет теплом его дома. Шерлок много думал о сегодняшнем поцелуе, но так и не пришел ни к какому заключению, хотя немного успокоился. У человека может быть много потребностей, и они всегда меняются, а его жизнь сильно изменилась с появлением в ней Джона. Простой солдат на пенсии доказал Шерлоку ошибочность большинства его гипотез — не по поводу сути вещей, а касающихся его самого. Он помнит китайскую мафию и привязанного к стулу Джона под дулом пистолета; помнит бассейн, мертвый голос Джона, повторяющего слова Мориарти, и как он сдирал с него взрывчатку. Помнит последние минуты перед прыжком, невидимого снайпера и все, через что ему пришлось пройти, чтобы убрать Джона с линии огня. Поцелуй ничто в сравнении с этим, в сравнении с внезапным ужасом перед потерей и необходимостью защитить — или погибнуть, защищая. И все же и это легкое прикосновение важно, как важно желание изучить кожу Джона на ощупь, его шрамы, лицо и армейскую стрижку. Это все — части целого, которое больше, чем их сумма.

Джон выходит в гостиную, надежно укутав Самсона одеялом, нерешительно улыбается, и от этого лицо его кажется моложе. Шерлок встает и произносит:

— Я весь день думал о том поцелуе.

Джон смущенно приглаживает волосы, но не краснеет, а только мягко смеется.

— Знаешь, нормальные люди не говорят такое самым обычным тоном. — Джон так близко, что Шерлок чувствует его тепло.

— У меня есть сведения из надежного источника, что я не вполне нормален, — говорит Шерлок полушёпотом.

— Нет, нормальность тебе не идет, — в тон ему отвечает Джон. — Как и мне.

Они смотрят друг на друга одно короткое, искрящееся от напряжения мгновение, а потом Джон подается вперед, как прилив на иссохший берег, и дышит их общим воздухом, а потом остаются только губы, открытые, жаждущие прикосновений. Скользят влажные, горячие, живые языки, и Шерлок в кои-то веки не думает ни о чем. Руки ищут и находят, и прижимают крепче. Ближе. Джон прижимает Шерлока к столешнице, и Шерлок обнимает его обеими руками, берёт то, что принадлежит ему по праву, что всегда принадлежало.

Снаружи поет соловей, и ветер гуляет по берегу в черной как смоль темноте, но там, где Шерлок целует Джона, горит свет.

 

***

Шерлок возвращается домой после нескольких дней в Лондоне, и Джон с улыбкой открывает ему дверь.

— Развлекался? — Джон возвращается на кухню, источающую запахи будущего ужина.

— Развлекался? Ну, я видел Андерсона, он облысел и недавно развелся. Это было забавно. — Сняв пальто и перчатки, Шерлок садится и смотрит на Джона.

— Ты ужасен, — смеется Джон.

— А то. В любом случае, я переделал все дела. — Джон вопросительно поднимает брови. — Снял квартирку. Миссис Хадсон в комплекте не идет, к несчастью, поэтому она так себе, но сойдет.

Джон замирает над плитой и смотрит на него настороженно:

— Квартирку?

— М-м-м. Еще я заскочил в Ярд и убедился, что имя Лестрада окончательно очищено, хотя там не особенно много очищать пришлось. Я использовал их ложные обвинения в качестве рычага давления и получил доступ к интересным старым закрытым делам, так что я снова начну работать.

Тишину между ними нарушает только бульканье соуса и постукивание деревянной ложки в соуснике.

— А. Что ж, это здорово, — произносит Джон тихо и печально. Шерлок хмурится.

— Ты расстроен. Что не так?

Джон качает головой, тем самым только подтверждая слова Шерлока вместо того, чтобы их опровергнуть.

— Нет, я... счастлив за тебя. Начинаешь новую жизнь, я же знаю, как ты любишь Лондон, — тихо говорит Джон.

Шерлок молча смотрит на него, переплетя пальцы.

— Нет, ты меня не понял. Я буду ездить в Лондон по мере необходимости, но расследовать буду отсюда. Я остаюсь. — Джон выключает конфорку и вытирает руки, поворачиваясь лицом. — Я и здесь искал жилье, хотя, если быть до конца откровенным, я надеялся скоро переехать сюда.

Джон смотрит на него, а на лице его медленно расцветает улыбка.

— Серьезно, что ли?

— Да. Не хотел ничего говорить, это вроде как называется «гнать лошадей».

— Как раз про нас. По-моему, я убил ради тебя человека через три дня после знакомства.

Шерлок улыбается.

— Вот это была ночка, да?

Джон смеется и наклоняется к нему над столом, Шерлок встречает его на полпути и отвечает на поцелуй, не переставая улыбаться. Он чувствует себя так спокойно, по-настоящему дома, что не слышит шагов в коридоре, пока не становится слишком поздно.

— Эм, фу.

Джон отпрыгивает от него и поворачивается к сыну.

— Самсон! Мы... это...

— Я знаю, как выглядит поцелуй, папа, — с изумлением произносит Самсон.

— А, да, ну, наверное, нам нужно об этом поговорить.

Самсон пожимает плечами, прижимая к груди огромную книгу.

— О чем тут говорить. Мне, может, и семь, но я не идиот. — Он проходит на кухню и садится рядом с Шерлоком, который выглядит таким же изумленным.

— Мне кажется, твой отец опасается, что ты не знаком с идеей гомосексуальных отношений, — говорит Шерлок.

Джон страдающе стонет.

— У Сандры два папы. Они целуются, и они милые. У них классный дом. И мне нравится Шерлок. Он не заставляет меня есть горох, — говорит Самсон, потрясающе упрощая предмет разговора, но его очевидное спокойствие заражает Джона, неловко стоящего рядом. — Шерлок, смотри. — И, словно они не разобрались с серьезной проблемой меньше, чем за минуту, он придвигает к Шерлоку книгу; тот с интересом ее раскрывает. — Я нашел в библиотеке книгу про пчёл. Ей дали премию.

— Хм. Я не изучал пчеловодство много лет, похоже, оно за это время сильно шагнуло вперед.

Джон смотрит на Шерлока, обсуждающего разные виды пчёл с его сыном, улыбается и отворачивается обратно к плите.

— Мы можем и сами их завести!

— Замечательная идея, — отвечает Шерлок.

Джон оборачивается:

— Ни за что. Никаких пчёл.

— Ну пап! Почему? — ноет Самсон, а Шерлок выглядит так, словно в шаге от того же.

— Потому что они... страшные. — Самсон и Шерлок ахают. — И опасные! И с каких пор ты интересуешься пчелами?

— Шерлок мне недавно о них рассказывал. Они классные. И делают мед!

— Ты не любишь мед.

— Люблю!

— Может, лучше собаку?

— Собаки скучные, — заявляет Самсон.

Джон смотрит на него пораженно, потом, с обвиняющим видом, на Шерлока.

— Эй. — Шерлок предостерегающе поднимает руки. — Я не виноват, что у тебя такой умный сын.

Самсон сияет, и через мгновение оба уже снова утыкаются в книгу. Джон качает головой, но Шерлок успевает заметить на его лице широкую улыбку.

Вот оно, значит, каково — быть частью семьи.

 

***

Вечером, уложив Самсона спать, Джон сидит рядом с Шерлоком на диване с бокалом вина. Они почти не говорят, но тишина эта прохладная и мягкая, она словно качает их в спокойных водах. Джон ловит на себе пристальный взгляд и улыбается; он не перестает улыбаться даже тогда, когда Шерлок забирает у него бокал и ставит на туалетный столик. В приглушенном свете тихой комнаты Шерлок обводит длинными пальцами черты Джонова лица, старые и новые морщины, запоминает каждую черточку и оставляет на нем невидимые отпечатки пальцев — знаки желания и жажды. Джон закрывает глаза и позволяет пальцам погладить ресницы, пройтись по переносице и обрисовать контур губ. Для минуты, к которой они шли так долго, не существует слов, ей не нужны обещания и заверения. Просто Джон и Шерлок, оба люди дела, а не слова. Шерлок наклоняется и касается губами щеки, челюсти, сухих потрескавшихся губ, Шерлок увлажняет их языком; язык Джона подается вперед, а пальцы зарываются в кудри на затылке. Шерлок дрожит от прикосновения к чувствительной коже и хочет большего.

— Спальня? — Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало вопросительно, но так уж вышло. Джон разрывает поцелуй, смотрит на Шерлока изучающе и ничего не говорит, потом встает и тянет за собой. Дверь закрывается за ними с мягким щелчком.

— Только тихо, — шепчет Джон дрожащему от нетерпения Шерлоку, Шерлок и не думает спорить, он выражает согласие очередным поцелуем, еще более глубоким, и позволяет уложить себя на кровать в ловушку Джоновых рук и ног. Поцелуй продолжается, медленный и тягучий, позволяя рукам изучать, избавляться от одежды, неловко с закрытыми глазами расстегивать пуговицы. Шерлок садится на мгновение, чтобы снять рубашку, и его тело не перестает дрожать под прикосновениями мягких пальцев, когда Джон мягко сжимает сосок, Шерлок ахает, весь горячая кожа и горячее дыхание, и Джон ловит этот звук губами. Шерлок снимает с Джона рубашку, чувствует, как под руками двигаются мускулы, стискивает широкие плечи, ищет, за что зацепится, а потом отпускает и позволяет себе утонуть. Джон опускается следом, проводит губами и языком по бледной коже, целует горло, из которого вырываются мягкие вздохи-стоны, целует острые ключицы, целует грудь, хранящую в себе сокровище, где неровное дыхание и быстрые удары сердца. Джон изучает новые шрамы; Шерлок шёпотом рассказывает об их происхождении, но Джон почти всегда и сам угадывает. Шерлок гладит Джона по волосам и позволяет себе быть открытым и беззащитным, не думая о преимуществах. Такие простые прикосновения, и кто бы мог подумать, что с Шерлоком что-то может быть просто? Возможно, в глубине зарождается шторм из запутанных и сложных не отвеченных вопросов, но на поверхности все просто. Шерлок взглядом задает вопрос, а Джон отвечает губами: «Да, я возьму тебя всего, всё, что позволишь, не больше, но и не меньше».

Джон спускается ниже, и спрашивать уже не нужно, он просто расстёгивает пуговицы и стягивает брюки вниз, касается губами открывающейся кожи, редких волос на бедрах, острых сухих коленок, подъема стопы, и раздевается сам. С бельем он действует осторожнее, гораздо серьезнее, проводит пальцем вдоль кромки, пока Шерлок елозит ногами по простыням, безмолвно умоляя. Джон прижимается лицом к натянутому бугру и горячо выдыхает, Шерлок выгибает спину и пытается заглушить стон. Джон спускает белье ниже, еще ниже, через колени и поджавшиеся пальцы. Шерлок смотрит горящим взглядом, как Джон снимает свои трусы и чуть не падает, в ответ на свой тихий смех слышит «ой, да заткнись ты» и притягивает Джона на себя.

— Хочу к тебе, — шепчет он Джону в ухо, и Джон зажмуривается, прижимается бедрами сильно и жадно, прикусывает кожу на шее, потому что тоже хочет. Он тянется к тумбочке за вазелином. Шерлок забирает у него тюбик и проводит им по Джоновой ладони, вдоль линий любви и жизни, линии, предсказывающей будущее для тех, кто верит, и целует в самый центр. Джон сжимает оба члена в одной руке, и оба ахают в унисон. Шерлок приподнимает колени, чтобы прижаться ближе, и открывает глаза: раскрасневшееся лицо, приоткрытый рот, капельки пота на висках. Он отчаянно пытается дышать в такт движению ладони, но сдается и просто целует Джона снова.

— Внутрь, давай, я хочу... — Шерлок задыхается; Джон замедляет темп, но не останавливается.

— Давай не все сразу, Шерлок.

Шерлок мотает головой на белой подушке.

— Только пальцы, Джон, только...

Джон снова его целует, пока Шерлок размазывает вазелин по ладони, потом Джон окунает в банку один палец и отбрасывает ее в сторону. Шерлок берет в ладонь оба члена и поднимает колени Джону на плечи. Джон прижимается лбом к его животу и медленно вводит один палец, слегка растягивая. Шерлок закрывает глаза. Потом приходит в себя и возобновляет движения ладонью. Скоро Джон добавляет второй палец, затем третий, и Шерлок выгибает спину, издавая приглушенные стоны, больше подходящие умирающему животному — или человеку на грани.

— Какое странное ощущение.

— В хорошем смысле? — спрашивает Джон между двумя вздохами.

Шерлок не отвечает, потому что пальцы Джона нашли комок нервных окончаний, добраться до которого было не так-то просто в их нынешнем положении.

— О, да, в хорошем, — шепчет Шерлок.

Джон улыбается. Шерлок смотрит на него и понимает, что Джон тоже влюблен. Он не в эту минуту влюбился, нет, он ступил на этот путь много лет назад, но в это мгновение, держа в объятиях Шерлока, цепляющегося за него, открытого, доверяющего и своего, Джон ощущает нежность внутри себя отдельным живым существом, ощущает ту часть Шерлока, что отделилась от него и поселилась в груди Джона, построила улей из запутанных мыслей и чувств, и мед из него наполняет Джона теплом и сладостью. Джон целует Шерлоково колено, и если бы он мог поцеловать кости, пронизывающие плоть тонкие капилляры, обвивающие сердце артерии, — он бы поцеловал. Но хватит и колена.

Оргазм настигает Шерлока первым, его спина выгибается, а рот беззвучно выкрикивает имя Джона. Джон убирает руку, снимает с плеч дрожащие Шерлоковы колени. Наклоняется над ним, оставляя воздушные невесомые поцелуи, а Шерлок приходит в себя, возобновляет движения ладони и ловит ртом стоны.

Потом Джон падает рядом с Шерлоком на постель и приходит в себя, прижавшись грудью к его боку. Вода успокаивается, прилив затихает, Джон прижимается губами к его шее и просит:

— Останься.

 

***

Этот почти безветренный день Уотсоны и Шерлок проводят на берегу. Они с Джоном сидят на песке и смотрят на бегающего у воды Самсона, которым уже заинтересовалась соседская собака.

— Надо сделать тебе ключ, — внезапно говорит Джон. Шерлок поворачивается к нему и улыбается.

— Так, наверное, будет логичнее, — отвечает он.

Какое-то время оба молчат.

— Не думаю, что будет просто, Шерлок. Ты и я... Я не говорю, что не хочу этого, я хочу. Но будет непросто. У меня есть обязанности. Самсон — он сейчас мой приоритет. Но ты ему нравишься.

Шерлок понимающе кивает. Отношения с обществом, с людьми, — здесь ему всегда было нелегко, но он никогда не отступал перед трудностями, и он знает, чего хочет. Он пробовал быть один, в Лондоне и в куда менее цивилизованных местах, пробовал довольствоваться дружбой, но теперь этого мало, и он будет бороться за то, что для него важно.

— Просто значит скучно. — Он накрывает ладонь Джона своей, и Джон с улыбкой переплетает их пальцы.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — говорит Джон, и Шерлок понимает, что тоже рад, что в эту самую минуту он именно там, где он хочет быть, и пусть весь мир пойдет ко дну.

Шерлок смотрит на океан, тихий и наконец успокоившийся. В бесконечной синеве — две рыбацкие лодки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Канадский физиолог и нейропсихолог, 1904 - 1985.


End file.
